¿Por Qué La Elegí Como Mi Esposa?
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Arnold tiene un accidente automovilístico, suceso que lo hace perder algunos recuerdos. El problema es que en ellos se encuentra Helga Pataki y él no es capaz de recordar la historia que ambos tenían de un tiempo atrás para el presente. (Arnold x Helga)
1. Un Suceso Inesperado

**¿POR QUÉ LA ELEGÍ COMO MI ESPOSA?**

 **Capítulo 1:** Un suceso inesperado.

Helga corría como loca abriéndose paso entre las personas que transitaban en la calle. Estaba histérica, rota, partida. Aguantaba las lágrimas apretando la mandíbula, pero un dolor tremendo se arremolinaba en su pecho.

Hacía escasos minutos había recibido una llamada que cambiaria totalmente el rumbo de su vida:

Helga se encontraba trabajando en las instalaciones de Telefonía Pataki, imperio que había heredado después de salir de la universidad como regalo de su viejo y enfermo padre, cuando una llamada del celular de Arnold interrumpió la elaboración de sus informes:

—Hola cariño, ¿qué sucede? —saludó tiernamente.

—¿Es la Señora Shortman? —preguntó del otro lado una voz desconocida, lo que hizo que a ella se le acelerara el corazón y se pusiera de pie de un brinco por inercia.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿le ha pasado algo a Arnold?

—Sufrió un accidente en carretera, lo están trasladando en este momento en ambulancia al hospital de Hillwood. Por favor diríjase allá.

—P-Pero ¿Él está bien? Por favor dígame si…

—Disculpe pero le darán información certera una vez que él se encuentre en el hospital.

—¡Sólo dígame si mi esposo está bien! —bramó al borde del colapso, sin embargo la persona que se había comunicado con ella colgó el teléfono.

* * *

— _¿Segura que estarás bien sin mi? —preguntó Arnold a su esposa mientras acomodaba un poco de ropa en su maleta de viaje. Helga estaba sentada en la cama con la laptop en sus piernas tecleando con ávida rapidez. se detuvo en seco ante el comentario de su esposo y bajó un poco sus lentes de pasta negra regalándole una mirada acusadora._

— _Arnoldo, sólo serán dos días, estaré bien._

— _¿Segura que no quieres acompañarme? —dijo, alzando una ceja con gesto sugerente._

— _Vas a ir a un congreso, no a pasear así que no tendría caso. Además tengo algo de trabajo qué terminar, me ocuparé en eso y cuando estés de regreso tendré tiempo libre para que hagamos lo que queramos ¿de acuerdo? —prometió ella._

— _¿La directora general de Telefonía Pataki me concederá una cita? —preguntó él acercándose a su mujer de forma seductora._

— _Las que quieras —siguió ella el juego mientras abría los brazos pidiéndole que se acurrucara junto a ella en el lecho. Arnold se lanzó hacia ella y la besó._

— _¿Me extrañarás?_ — _preguntó, con la cabeza hundida en su cuello._

— _Claro que lo haré. ¿Ya tienes todo listo?_

— _Si, ropa, tableta y llaves del auto —repasó él—._ _Sólo me falta otro beso tuyo._

— _Oye pero… ¿No sería mejor que te fueras en camión en vez de manejar? Puede ser que te canses y tengas que parar o algo…_

— _No te preocupes ángel, estaré bien —dijo depositando un beso intenso en los labios de su amada._

* * *

La alta rubia comenzó a temblar y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Un montón de cosas pasaron por su mente en un segundo y la desesperación por saber de su esposo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Como pudo tomó su bolsa y le indicó a su asistente que debía salir por una emergencia. Aún temblando, salió de su oficina y se dirigió al hospital que quedaba a unas seis cuadras de su trabajo. No quiso usar su coche porque temía no ser capaz de manejar. En un momento de lucidéz tecleó el número de Phoebe para buscar algo de apoyo.

—P-Pho-Phoebe… —balbuceó ella.

—Helga ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la chica, alarmada de escuchar a Helga un tanto extraña en el auricular.

—E-Es A-Arnold… m-me llamaron, t-tuvo un accidente… ¿E-Estás en el hospital? Lo llevan allá…

—Aquí estoy, y hoy me toca urgencias… aun no llega.

—V-Voy corriendo hacía allá estoy a cuatro cuadras… Phoebe por favor…

—Helga, cálmate. Te veo aquí. Le avisaré a Gerald.

La doctora colgó y Helga apretó a correr todo lo que le permitían sus tacones y la adrenalina.

* * *

La joven empresaria llegó al hospital, entró hecha un torbellino y paró en la recepción.

—¿Él área de urgencias? —cuestionó a la chica que daba informes.

—Todo derecho, hasta topar pared.

—G-Gracias —dijo esfumándose.

Llegó hasta una puerta que rezaba "Trabajo social" y se adentró sin tocar si quiera. Ahí encontró a una señorita de cabello corto y ojos verdes vestida en un uniforme peculiar de amarillo con blanco.

—B-Buenos días… yo… soy la señora Shortman y, hace como diez minutos recibí una llamada de que mi esposo Arnold Shortman sería trasladado aquí… t—tuvo un accidente…

—Acaba de llegar, señora Shortman, la doctora Heyerdahl está con él en estos momentos. Cuando tenga informes de su familiar saldrá personalmente, por favor espere aquí afuera —indicó ella con gentileza, señalando las banquitas dispuestas como sala de espera en el corredor.

Helga tomó asiento en un lugar apartado de las demás personas que estaban ahí. Se sentía aturdida y asustada como nunca lo había estado antes. Necesitaba saber algo de él… necesitaba que Phoebe saliera y le dijera que su esposo solo había sufrido alguno que otro golpe pero que al cabo de dos días de reposo él estaría bien y podía ir a casa.

Seguía apretando los dientes, ya acostumbrada a guardarse sus emociones y más por el hecho de que no quería entregarse al dolor tan pronto.

—Debo esperar, él estará bien, lo sé —se dio ánimos.

Pasó una hora más que eterna para ella, en donde cada minuto le atormentaba y amenazaba con llevarse su poca calma. Helga, no había despegado la vista de la puerta de trabajo social, esperando ver a su amiga o algún otro doctor que pudiera darle informes, pero nadie se había asomado.

De pronto su preocupación fue interrumpida por una voz conocida:

—¡Helga! —exclamó el mejor amigo de su esposo al verla. El moreno estaba agitado y su expresión denotaba espanto.

—G-Gerald…

—Phoebe me llamó, vine lo más rápido que pude… ¿qué pasó? —preguntó nervioso.

—No sé. Arnold venía de regreso de Nueva York de un congreso de Psicología… recibí una llamada de su celular, supongo que habrá sido algún paramédico quién me contactó y sólo me dijo que sufrió un accidente y que lo traerían aquí. Salí corriendo de la oficina y telefoneé a Phoebe…

—¿Aún no la has visto?

—No. Me dijo la trabajadora social que ella fue quién lo recibió y que pronto saldría a darme informes, pero hace una hora que estoy aquí sentada, esperando y nada…

—Tranquila, seguramente está hablando con él y haciéndole exámenes para estar segura de que se encuentra bien… él estará bien, Helga, ya lo verás hay que pensar positivamente —confortó él y enseguida ella se animó un poco más pese al miedo que aún sentía. Gerald tenía razón, todo iba a estar bien, debían ser positivos.

* * *

Una hora más pasó para Helga y Gerald en silencio en aquella sala para que por fin Phoebe saliera a reunirse con ellos. La rubia intentó descifrar la expresión de su mejor amiga cuando ésta se acercaba, sin embargo era tan extraña que no sabía como catalogarla y eso la asustó aun más.

—¿Cómo está Arnold? ¿Qué le pasó? —se precipitó la empresaria a su amiga.

—Ya está estable. Llegó con múltiples contusiones en la cabeza y tiene las costillas rotas. Los paramédicos me dijeron que el accidente fue casi entrando a la ciudad, al parecer un tráiler rebasó en una curva y se topó de frente con el coche de Arnold. Suponen que el dio un volantazo, por eso fue a parar fuera de la carretera, girando y se estrelló en un árbol —las lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de Helga, ya sin poder contenerse—. El que se saliera del camino le salvó la vida. De haberse estrellado con ese tráiler tal vez hubiera muerto.

—Va a ponerse bien ¿Verdad, Phoebe? —preguntó Gerald que estaba algo pálido.

—Por ahora no ha despertado… —comentó ella, mordiéndose el labio. Pese a que quería ser muy profesional, con ellos simplemente no podía, estaba tranquila pero en realidad muy preocupada por la salud del esposo de su mejor amiga y casi hermana.

—¿Cuanto tiempo puede estar así?

—No lo sé, Helga. Un día, dos… una semana o… la verdad no tengo forma de saberlo.

—¿Qué debemos hacer, entonces?

—Por ahora, hay que esperar a que despierte, en cuanto lo haga se le practicarán los exámenes pertinentes para determinar con exactitud su estado.

—¿Puedo pasar a verlo? —preguntó Helga, colocando sus manos en el pecho.

—Claro… sígueme Helga. Querido, espera aquí, en cuanto ella salga podrás pasar tu.

—De acuerdo —asintió el basquetbolista, tomando asiento.

* * *

Cuando Helga entró a la sala de urgencias y vio a Arnold postrado en su cama sintió que las piernas se le doblaban. Tuvo que agarrarse con la poca fuerza que tenía del barandal de la cama para no caer al piso.

Ahogó un sollozo con ambas manos, intentando no hacer un espectáculo, pero verlo en ese estado, como nunca antes la impresionó; su joven esposo tenía vendada toda la cabeza hasta debajo de las cejas. Su cara estaba hinchada y llena de moretones distribuidos bajo sus ojeras, la nariz, las mejillas y la boca y respiraba con ayuda de puntas nasales. Por su muñeca izquierda se asomaba la manguera del suero y en el dedo índice de la mano derecha tenía una pinza que lo conectaba a un monitor. Destapó un poco su cuerpo, intentando buscar algún otro golpe en su cuerpo y se encontró con su abdomen totalmente vendado.

—A-Arnold… amor a-aquí estoy… —le susurró con voz entrecortada. La rubia tomó la mano de su esposo entre las suyas y lo apretó con fuerza —. Vamos a salir de esta, te lo prometo. Vas a estar bien. Sólo… despierta por favor, necesito escucharte…

Helga estuvo ahí, sosteniéndole la mano a Arnold por una hora. En realidad las visitas eran mas cortas pero debido a que era amiga de Phoebe le permitieron estar más tiempo.

* * *

—Si quieres, puedo quedarme hoy —ofreció Gerald tomando asiento al lado de Helga en la sala de espera, después de que salió de ver a su amigo. Ella quiso preguntarle sobre cómo había visto a Arnold, pero la cara de preocupación del moreno le dijo todo así que no lo comentó.

—Gracias Gerald pero, no creo ser capaz de poder irme a mi casa y dormir. Quiero estar aquí con él, aunque tenga que esperar en esta sala.

—De acuerdo, nos quedaremos entonces. Phoebe tiene guardia esta noche, así que estaremos los tres juntos.

—En verdad te lo agradezco —dijo ella con sinceridad. Gerald sólo se limitó a asentir. Era de las pocas ocasiones en que a Helga se le veía hundida en su silla, más humilde de lo normal y sumamente asustada pero no era para menos. El personalmente estaba aterrorizado por lo incierto de la situación de su amigo, pero se repetía una y otra vez que debía ser fuerte.

—¿Avisaste en tu trabajo?

—Sí, hice unas llamadas hace un rato y de todas formas le avisé a mis papás. Hasta que él despierte no voy a moverme de aquí.

—Si, yo tampoco. La temporada se terminó y estamos en un descanso hasta que la preparación para la siguiente jornada arranque, así que no tengo muchas cosas qué hacer por el momento y quiero estar aquí.

—Lamento que vayas a pasar parte de tus vacaciones en este lugar.

—Sé que va a despertar pronto y estará bien, en unos cuantos meses estaremos recordando esta ocasión como un capítulo desafortunado, pero nada más —ofreció Gerald, con una breve sonrisa en los labios.

—Ojalá tengas razón —comentó ella, suspirando.

* * *

—Gerald… amor… despierta —Phoebe mecía suavemente el hombro de su esposo para sacarlo del sueño profundo en el que estaba. Se había hecho de día. Helga y él habían pasado todo el día anterior sentados en la sala de espera. Phoebe había ido a verlos por ratos a hacerles compañía dentro de lo que le permitía su guardia nocturna y a darle informes acerca del estado de salud del rubio. Los había dejado solos a eso de las tres de la mañana y ellos había terminado por sucumbir ante el sueño.

—¿Qué…? Ah eres tú Phoe… —dijo reaccionando y estirando los brazos mientras profería un gran bostezo—. ¡¿Le pasó algo a Arnold?!

—No, no. Tranquilo. Está bien, bueno sigue sin despertar, pero ya es hora de la visita y me gustaría que pasaras primero, Helga está muy dormida.

—Yo también lo estaba.

—Lo sé, pero estoy segura que el que más durmió de los dos ha sido tú, dejémosla descansar un poco más.

—Bien, voy a entrar —el basquetbolista se paró y estiró su cuerpo cuan largo era.

—Mi turno ya acabó, pero esperaré a que salgas, despertaremos a Helga e iremos a cambiarnos para que cuando regresemos ella pueda ir a su casa o hablarle a sus padres para que le traigan una muda, lo que ella decida ¿De acuerdo?

—Si, mi señora. Vuelvo en un rato —anunció él.

* * *

Gerald se acercó lentamente a la cama y observó a su amigo aun dormido. No pudo evitar sentirse desesperanzado por la situación. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta y tragó saliva esperando disolverlo para poder dirigirle unas palabras a Arnold:

—Hey, viejo... —comenzó con voz apagada—, tienes que despertar y ponerte bien. Te necesito aquí —hizo una pausa y miró hacia sus pies—. Mira resulta que estoy de vacaciones y si no estas aquí para hacer cosas pues esto no funciona. Sabes que eres mi hermano, mi compañero de aventuras en todo sentido... y bueno yo...

—Me vas a hacer llorar, Gerald—la voz de Arnold, un tanto ronca hizo que el moreno diera un brinco.

—¡Arnold! ¡Me has pegado un susto! —dijo con sinceridad—. Aguarda, iré por un médico para que te revisen…

—No, espera —lo detuvo el rubio alzando un poco la voz—. Primero dime... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Tuviste un accidente automovilístico.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó algo sorprendido.

—Si. Viejo te saliste de la carretera y tu auto quedó destrozado. Te diste un golpazo, por eso tienes la cabeza vendada. Si pudieras ver tu aspecto te darías una idea de lo fuerte que fue —ofreció Gerald, observando cada uno de los hematomas del rubio. Arnold se llevó una mano a la cabeza y enseguida sintió una punzada en la sien al hacer sus primeros movimientos. Gerald lo notó ya que su amigo hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Oye pero, ¿por qué tuve ese accidente? ¿Hacia donde me dirigía?

—Regresabas de un congreso.

—Y ¿fui el único lesionado? ¿Y los demás compañeros? —preguntó Arnold, mientras posaba la vista en el monitor al que estaba conectado, intentando leer sus propios signos vitales.

—¿Cuales compañeros? —Gerald lo miró de soslayo—. Que yo sepa ibas solo.

—¿Yo solo? ¿Y los demás la clase de psicología? Fuimos en el camión de la escuela ¿no? —Gerald parpadeo.

—¿Arnold de que hablas? Ibas solo en tu auto.

—Gerald, yo no tengo auto —comentó muy serio el accidentado.

—Vamos, no bromees te lo compraste hace tiempo.. Acaso lo... —el moreno se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de la confusión en el rostro de su amigo—. Tengo que ir por Phoebe.

—¿Ella esta aquí? ¿Vino contigo?

—Phoebe trabaj... Mira te lo explicaremos cuando venga, no tardo—explicó el, que no quería saturar a su amigo de información porque era evidente que algo le estaba pasando.

—Gerald, no entiendo nada... ¿Qué está pasando?

—Y-ya vengo —eludió la pregunta saliendo como loco hasta la sala de espera en donde estaba su esposa. Cuando llegó ahí, Helga ya estaba despierta.

* * *

—¿Ya terminó tu visita, cepillo? —le preguntó ella, algo ansiosa—. ¿Ya puedo entrar?

—N-No aun no acaba es que recordé que tengo q decirle algo a Phoebe, ¿me acompañas? —se dirigió a ella, y la médico pudo ver en los ojos de su esposo algo de pánico.

—Oye ¿todo esta bien con Arnold? —lo cuestionó la empresaria, notando que la expresión de su amigo era algo extraña.

—Si, esta bien, no te preocupes, volveremos enseguida —dijo agitando una mano—. Phoebe ven —llevo del brazo a su esposa y la soltó hasta que se encontraban afuera de la unidad de urgencias, en un pasillo.

—¿Que pasa? Estas blanco —le preguntó con serenidad.

—Es Arnold, despertó.

—Iré a verlo —dijo ya encaminándose pero él la detuvo.

—Espera... Es que, esta mal.

—Pues claro que esta mal, Gerald tuvo un accidente —comentó como obviando el tema.

—No entiendes. Es que cuando le dije que había tenido un accidente ¡me pregunto por sus compañeros de psicología! Preguntó si alguien más había salido lesionado porque habían ido en el autobús de la escuela. Phoebs, ¡el cree que sigue en la universidad!

—Diablos —mascullo ella—es por el golpe, quizás sea normal... —la mente de la doctora Heyerdahl comenzó a trabajar con rapidez—. Gerald, escúchame —le pidió, clavando sus ojos serios en los asustados de su esposo—, aquí a dos pasillos hay unas banquitas, quédate ahí, no salgas aun con Helga o hará preguntas. Voy a hablar con el neurólogo y hacerle unos estudios a Arnold, cuando sepamos su diagnóstico hablaremos con él y con Helga.

—Si...

— Bien, es posible que me tarde cerca de una hora o más, pero no te muevas de ahí. Iré a buscarte nada más termine.

* * *

—¿Ves esto de aquí? —el Dr. Collins señaló en la placa de la tomografía de Arnold. Phoebe asintió, temiendo lo peor—. Y de acuerdo al interrogatorio que le hice las sospechas de amnesia retrógrada que tenias, están confirmadas.

— ¿Pudiste determinar hasta qué punto se vio afecta su memoria?

— Recuerda cual es su nombre, más no el día, ni el mes, ni el año. Él piensa que el accidente lo tuvo en un viaje escolar, y por lo que leo en su expediente es psicólogo de profesión —Phoebe asintió.

— Hace tres años que se graduó de la escuela.

— Entonces estamos hablando de que no recuerda nada de seis años para acá.

Phoebe se llevó una mano a la frente y la frotó. Decirle a Helga iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

* * *

La asiática entró junto con Gerald a la habitación del rubio. Este se sorprendió mucho de ver a Phoebe vestida de bata.

—¡Phoebe! Vaya, no sabia que ya habías iniciado tus prácticas aquí —comentó él en tono alegre. Phoebe decidió que era hora de decirle la verdad.

—Arnold tenemos que hablar —comenzó ella.

—¿Me harás más preguntas como el doctor Collins? Por que debo decirte que me dejó algo confundido.

—No, ya no habrá más preguntas por ahora. Precisamente ese interrogatorio ayudó a tener tu diagnóstico.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se giró a Gerald al ver que Phoebe se había puesto muy seria.

—Arnold, el día de ayer en la mañana sufriste un accidente y te trasladaron aquí. Un tráiler rebasó en curva e intentando no estamparte de frente a él, hiciste un movimiento que te llevó fuera de la carretera. Te carro volcó y rodó recorriendo unos metros hasta estamparte contra un árbol. Te diste varios golpes en la cabeza en ese lapso y eso al parecer afectó tu memoria —suspiró—. No estoy haciendo prácticas, yo trabajo aquí desde hace tres años. No ibas con compañeros, conducías tu auto y venias de regreso de Nueva York en donde asististe a un congreso de psicología porque eso eres, un psicólogo respetado.

—Pero eso no es posible —se incorporó en la cama pese a que sentía mucho dolor en las costillas.

—No hagas eso, tienes las costillas rotas —le recomendó la doctora.

—Nosotros aun apenas comenzamos el primer año de la universidad… —Phoebe y Gerald se miraron ante el comentario del chico.

—No, viejo. Hace cuatro años que salimos de ahí.

—¿Enserio? —su tono había cambiado—. Entonces ¿Sufro de amnesia? —Phoebe asintió—. ¿De qué tipo?

—Es amnesia retrógrada parcial. Has perdido recuerdos de unos años para acá, por lo cual no es total. Para ser mas exactos, seis años.

—No puede ser —comentó muy sorprendido.

—Bien, ahora creo que debemos comunicarle a tu esposa sobre esto —anuncio ella y vio los ojos del chico desorbitados del pasmo.

—¿E-esposa? ¡¿Estoy casado?! —Phoebe suspiró audiblemente y Gerald se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Si Arnold, no me digas que no la recuerdas —lo cuestionó su amigo.

—Iré por ella, necesita saber lo que está pasando —Phoebe salió del cuarto dejando a los dos amigos solos y en silencio. Gerald lamentaba en su mente lo que estaba pasando y el duro golpe que Helga estaba por recibir. De pronto Arnold volvió a hablar:

—Dime por favor con quien estoy casado —le pidió un tanto desesperado, tomando a su amigo del brazo lo mas fuerte que podía.

—T-Tranquilo. Te lo diré, enserio, no voy a ocultarte nada, no habría por qué.

— Es que no puedo recordar… ¡¿Cómo es posible que no sepa quien es mi esposa?! —exclamó con desesperación

Arnie… —comenzó con cautela. Si lo que decía Phoebe y el Dr. Collins e incluso el mismísimo Arnold al asegurar que todos cursaban el primer año de universidad, entonces todos los recuerdo románticos que tenía hacia Helga, eran historia, y por eso tenía miedo de decírselo—, estás casado desde hace dos años con Helga —la sorpresa del psicólogo fue mayúscula al escuchar ese nombre y abrió los ojos muy grande. No podía creerlo; Helga la chica que lo había atormentado durante toda su primaria, secundaria y preparatoria y aún en la universidad, ya que había tenido la suerte de topársela. Aunque ya no fuera tan ruda como antes, no podía imaginárselo. Él casado con la extraña, solitaria, intensa y grosera Helga. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había terminado casado con ella? Tenía que haber un error.

—¡¿Helga G. Pataki?¡ —su mejor amigo asintió—. ¿P-Pero cómo…? —balbuceó.

—Arnold en verdad tienes que creerme —el moreno colocó sus manos en los hombros del chico con delicadeza para no lastimarlo pero haciéndolo recostarse en su cama.

—Pero ¿por qué a ella, Gerald…? ¿Por que la elegí como mi esposa?

* * *

Tu ru ru ru ruuuuu (8) Esto fue definitivamente una idea fugaz que me vino a la mente hace dos días y que tuve que agarrar porque me encantó y me inspiró y me hizo volver a la escritura después de un bloqueo más de escritora por el que estoy pasando. JA.

Es mi tercera historia de Hey Arnold. Por que sí, tengo dos más: "Lluvia", one shot y "Camino de Vuelta" que aun estoy desarrollando. Disculpen que no haya subido en éste último pero tenía que empezar esta, porque si la dejaba ir sepa hasta cuando me iba a volver a inspirar. Aprovechando que tengo esta historia de Cmaino de vuelta y que me gustaron las profesiones que elegí para cada uno decidí repetirlas en esta historia que no podría considerarse como continuación porque se situan en tiempos diferentes, solo por aclarar y no enredarlos ¿de acuerdo?

¿Qué les pareció? Les adelantaré que, no tengo idea de cuántos capítulos van a durar pero yo creo que mínimo unos 3, todo depende de como se vaya desarrollando esto aunque le veo tela para cortar. Advierto que habrá drama, porque amo el drama, pero habrá felicidad.

Sé al punto que quiero llegar y pues para allá vamos. Pobre de Helga, se me estruja el corazón no más de escribir. Espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco infinitamente que pasen por aquí y comenten :)

Nos leemos pronto!

Princesa Saiyajin.


	2. Comienzos Desafortunados

**¿POR QUÉ LA ELEGÍ COMO MI ESPOSA?**

 **Capítulo 2:** Comienzos desafortunados.

—¡Vaya! Pensé que ya no vendrías Phoebs —dijo Helga con reproche poniéndose de pie nada mas verla—¿Ya puedo pasar?

—Si, de hecho vine por ti —comentó la doctora, seria—. Acompáñame.

La doctora escoltó a Helga al área de urgencias médicas. El breve trayecto fue en silencio, pues la mente de Phoebe trabajaba a mil intentando saber cómo actuar correctamente ante lo que se presentaba, pero tal hecho no pasó desapercibido por la rubia que se extrañó un poco. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a donde se encontraba Arnold, Phoebe se detuvo y se giró hacia su amiga:

—Debo decirte algo —Helga esperó y ella continuó—. Arnold ya despertó.

El rostro de Helga se iluminó con una expresión de alegría que Phoebe pocas veces le había visto y sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón.

—¡¿De verdad?! Oh por deus ¡gracias! Vamos, tengo que entrar a verlo.

—Espera, Helga —la detuvo por el hombro, sintiendo pesar— hay otra cosa que debes saber —su mejor amiga le tomó las manos, abandonando totalmente su postura como médico.

—¿Que...?

—Los múltiples golpes que sufrió Arnold… —hizo una pausa en donde miró a los ojos de su mejor amiga, abiertos como platos, asustados— le ocasionaron amnesia retrógrada parcial... Él no recuerda eventos recientes.

—¡¿Q-Que?! ¿N-No recuerda…? —se exaltó—. Espera ¿Qué tan recientes? —su amiga tomó aire para lo que estaba a punto de revelarle.

—Lamento mucho decirte esto pero, de acuerdo al interrogatorio y a los comentarios que le hizo a Gerald y a mi... hemos determinado que la memoria de Arnold se sitúa en el primer año de universidad. Él cree que seguimos estudiando.

—No... —la reacción fue inmediata. Helga sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba—. Eso quiere decir...

—Cuando le dije que su esposa tenía que estar enterada, se sorprendió muchísimo —continuó la médico. De pronto las lágrimas se arremolinaron en los ojos de la rubia.

—Entonces... —ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo, no podía imaginarlo.

— Él no sabe… que están casados —terminó, mordiéndose los labios, aun agarrando con fuerza las manos de Helga.

— Él no recuerda... —repitió ella, como ida. Phoebe sabía que el shock estaba comenzando, así que no dijo nada. Helga daba unos cuantos paso y luego volvía, mientras sus dedos se enterraban en sus sienes—. ¿Cómo…?¿Cómo voy si quiera a entrar ahí? —las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas de forma involuntaria—. Tengo ganas de lanzarme a él y decirle cuanto lo amo y cuanto me asusté y ahora... esto es una pesadilla.

—Helga, tengo fe en que, en cuanto te vea pueda reconocerte o quizás se acuerde de algo.

—¡Por supuesto que me va a recordar! ¡Como la persona que siempre lo ha amado y no ha sido correspondida! ¡Como aquella compañera fastidiosa! —porque lo recordaba. Recordaba cada año que lo había amado en silencio sabiendo que no era correspondida y el primer año de universidad no había sido diferente a tantos otros de la secundaria o preparatoria. Pese a que cada uno estudiaba carreras diferentes, Phoebe y Gerald los unían un poco, siendo ellos la causa de que se cruzaran muy a menudo en el campus. En ese entonces conservaba la costumbre de llamarlo cabeza de balón y aunque ya no había insultos de su parte como solía hacerlo en la primaria, su tono era sarcástico con él. Peleaban seguido, contradiciéndose, y a veces Arnold llegaba a ser bastante apático con ella.

—No puedo imaginar lo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos y como mi mejor amiga sabes que me duele esto también, pero debemos enfrentarlo, vamos, estaré contigo en todo momento. Deben verse —insitó.

Helga no lo meditó, pese a que sentía terror por la noticia recibida, se moría de ganas de entrar a esa habitación y ver a su esposo. La rubia tragó saliva y asintió dándole a entender a la médico que la seguiría.

* * *

— Pues, Arnold… creo que no soy quién deba contestar a tu pregunta —evadió el moreno. En realidad sí podía pero sentía que eso era algo que él y Helga debían hablar en algún punto.

— ¿Me casé enamorado? —Gerald guardó silencio, sorprendido por la pregunta que le acaba de hacer su amigo.

— Arnold, no voy a…

— ¿Somos felices? ¿Nos llevamos bien? —preguntó ahora con más ahínco y Gerald se alarmó.

— Wo, wo wo… para, viejo. ¿Crees que te hubieras casado sin amor o que convivirías con ella sólo por compromiso? ¡Arnold, por dios! ¿Qué son ese tipo de preguntas? Si ella te escuchara… —Arnold volvió a mirarlo, rogando por respuestas. Gerald suspiró—. Sólo voy a decirte que, el día de tu boda fue uno de los más felices de tu vida, lo sé porque me lo dijiste —Arnold guardó silencio, como procesando aquellas fuertes palabras; le alegraba saber que se había casado por amor y que le hubiera hecho ese comentario a Gerald… pero más le agradaría poder recordar ese momento de dicha. Se tomó un momento, tratando de buscar entre su mente algunos recuerdos sobre su boda, pero no, no había nada.

— Es que, no nos imagino en una casa juntos.

El basquetbolista se mordió los labios. Al parecer lo peor no sería para el confundido y accidentado de su mejor amigo, en realidad no podía imaginar lo que se le venía a la temperamental rubia. por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la conocía, rezaba porque esa fuerza que la caracterizaba no la abandonara en algún punto de la travesía que acababa de empezar.

* * *

Las amigas caminaron unos metros más; Phoebe iba por delante así que fue la primera en entrar. La medico se dio cuenta de que acaba de interrumpir una charla entre los dos amigos pues sus caras denotaban sorpresa, sin embargo no dijo nada y se acercó a la cama del chico.

Antes de poder poner un pie dentro del cuarto, Helga se quedó en el marco de la puerta, petrificada, viendo a Arnold a los ojos y a punto de echarse a llorar ahí. Phoebe tuvo que ir hasta ella y jalarla de una muñeca para hacerla entrar. Entonces una atmósfera muy extraña comenzó a inundar aquel lugar mientras el silencio se hacía presente. Era como si ninguno de los cuatro quisiera hacer el más mínimo movimiento o respirar por miedo a que algo se quebrase.

Gerald se hizo a un lado para que Helga, que se encontraba cabizbaja, estuviera más cerca de Arnold esperando de corazón una respuesta positiva por parte del aludido. Pero a juzgar por sus ojos abiertos de par en par, el muchacho estaba igual de incómodo y sorprendido de verla.

Arnold examinaba a Helga desde su cama por el rabillo del ojo, temiendo toparse con su mirada; se sentía tan extraño saber que había unido su vida con aquella chica que en ese momento se le antojaba ligeramente más delgada de lo que la recordaba. Su cabello rubio era más largo y caía a la altura de su cintura, y sus cejas definidas (que habían dejado de ser una sola hacía tiempo atrás) enmarcaban su rostro que lucía temeroso y preocupado.

—H-hola... —saludó ella sin saber que más decir. Porque ¿cómo inicias la conversación con tu esposo que no te recuerda?

—Hola, Helga —contestó tratando de ser amable con ella.

— Emm… creo que debemos dejarlos un rato a solas ¿no crees Phoebs? —dijo Gerald, aclarándose la garganta. Su esposa reprimió las ganas de darle un zape ahí mismo.

— Regresaremos más tarde —aventuró ella—. Iremos a casa a cambiarnos y volveremos ¿De acuerdo?

— C-Claro, gracias —se limitó a decir ella.

— Gracias chicos —dijo Arnold.

— Nos vemos, viejo —se despidió Gerald y tomó de la mano a su esposa para salir del lugar, dejando a la pareja en un silencio sepulcral.

Ahí se encontraban los dos rubios; siendo pareja, siendo esposos, atravesando por un accidente y un infortunio de la vida. Helga debatiéndose por dentro, deseando mirarlo a los ojos y tomarle las manos para transmitirle apoyo y reconfortarlo, para decirle que pronto se irían a casa y seguirían siendo tan felices como antes, pero ya no podía hacerlo por miedo a incomodarlo… habían retrocedido seis largos años en los que ambos habían construido su relación y ahora no existían. Por su parte Arnold se obligaba a indagar entre recuerdos que ya no poseía, lo que sólo hacia aumentar su dolor de cabeza. Era extraño verla, porque ella estaba diferente, lo notaba, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que la hacía lucir de otra forma ante él. De igual forma se sentía mal porque no podía ni tratarla como antes cuando eran más pequeños, ni como ahora de adultos siendo pareja. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

No se miraban. Helga estaba ahí parada mirando al piso y Arnold sentado en su cama escudriñando la forma de sus manos que caían sobre las sábanas. Por un momento sólo se escuchó el pitido del monitor al que estaba conectado el joven psicólogo, contabilizando sus latidos. Hasta que Helga se animó a hablar:

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó con voz suave, lo que desconcertó al muchacho que se tomó un momento para mirarla y luego contestar.

— Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero una enfermera ya me dijo que es normal y bueno, las costillas las tengo rotas, así que no puedo moverme mucho porque el dolor es tremendo —hizo una pausa esperando a que ella dijera algo pero al no obtener respuesta prosiguió—. ¿Te han dado información acerca de…?

— Aun no, no sé nada sobre tu evolución… supongo que pronto vendrá el neurólogo…

— Espero que sí, quisiera saber cuánto tiempo falta para poder irme a casa y… —ambos se miraron a los ojos ante el comentario del chico porque sabían lo que implicaría—. P-Por que bueno…

— Sí, a mí también me gustaría que salieras de aquí pronto —comentó ella agachando una vez más la vista. Arnold se sintió culpable. Pese a que no se imaginaba junto a ella en su vida cotidiana, no deseaba hacerla sentir mal. Aquel accidente era algo que nadie había esperado, así que necesitaban hablar con honestidad y establecer cómo serían las cosas entre ellos aunque fuera extraño.

— Helga —la llamó haciendo que ella posara sus ojos por primera vez en él de forma directa, lo que le provocó un escalofrío a la chica—. Esto es muy extraño y muy raro, no voy a negarlo. Y bueno, como creo que todos sabemos, no recuerdo nada de algunos años para acá, en este momento, lo que sé de la amnesia retrógrada parcial es que eso requiere de tiempo… tiempo indefinido. Mis recuerdos pueden volver poco a poco a lo largo de un periodo… y pues bueno, debo asumir esto, los dos debemos. No quiero lastimarte, pero debo ser honesto —pausó, indagando en la mirada de la chica—: no recuerdo nada de nosotros, salvo que hemos sido compañeros desde la primaria hasta lo último en universidad, donde actualmente se sitúa mi memoria. Así que, aunque esto nos cueste, creo pertinente que establezcamos lo que sentimos, lo que queremos y cómo vamos a dirigirnos de ahora en adelante —terminó Arnold esperando no hacerla sentir más mal de lo que ya estaba y de ser claro con sus ideas.

Aquel comentario no la tomó tan de sorpresa. Por lo menos su personalidad era la misma. Él siempre tratando de arreglar todo, siendo prudente, cuidadoso y preocupándose por la situación. Sólo que ella no estaba segura de querer hablar y expresarse. ¿Y si él no quería estar con ella? Si no recordaba su relación ¿Cómo iba incluso a convivir en su propia casa? ¿Cómo lucharían contra ellos mismos? ¿Cómo se podía tomar una decisión que no afectara a ninguno de los dos?

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió y el Dr. Collins, neurólogo reconocido y a cargo de Arnold, abrió la puerta e interrumpió el breve momento de la pareja.

—Buenas tardes, ya —dijo, mirando el reloj de su muñeca—. Señora Shortman, no tenía el gusto —le estrechó la mano a la rubia y Arnold sintió algo extraño en ese momento al escuchar llamarla por su apellido. Era tan real como la vida misma que estaban casados.

— E-Estaba afuera mientras despertó y Phoebe quiso… bueno ella se encargó y me dieron la noticia hace apenas un rato —explicó.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra señor Shortman? —al chico le pareció muy formal aquel medico que rondaba los cuarenta años, dirigiéndose a él un chico de 26, de usted—. ¿Le duele algo? —preguntó, acercándose y sacando una lamparita mientras le revisaba las pupilas.

— Pues… me duele un poco la cabeza, aunque en este caso supongo que es normal… ¿no es así?

— Si, por las contusiones y por tratar de recordar. ¿Has estado indagando en tu mente? — el especialista tomó el expediente que se encontraba en una mesa de servicio y comenzó a hojearlo, revisando las notas de enfermería. Por su parte, Helga miró de reojo a su esposo y pensó que tal vez él había estado tratando de recordar el accidente y su vida juntos.

— Si, pero…

— Entiendo, señor Shortman —el Dr. Collins dejó a un lado de la cama el expediente del rubio y se concentró en mirar a la pareja—. Le explicaré el plan médico que seguiremos. Tenemos que monitorearlo por lo menos unos cuantos días más, hacerle más estudios para ver cómo está su cerebro y descartar algo más grave. Su cara va bien, la hinchazón ha descendido bastante y sus costillas, bueno ya está enyesado, lo que nos ocupa ahora es ver su evolución, si se mantiene estable podremos darlo de alta pronto.

— Disculpe, pero ¿qué debemos hacer? ¿Cómo podemos ayudar a Arnold para que…? —la chica no pudo terminar su pregunta, pero tanto el psicólogo como el neurólogo entendieron.

— Mucha paciencia. Sus recuerdos pueden volver o no, en estas cuestiones hay algo de incertidumbre. Por ahora no se puede hacer mucho salvo hablar y que no se esfuerce tanto en recordar. Una vez dado de alta podrán hacer lo que mejor les parezca. Podrían ir a lugares conocidos o en donde acontecieron hechos importantes para los dos o para usted Arnold. Podrán valerse de familiares y amistades y poco a poco recordará. No hay un plazo definido y tampoco es que sus recuerdos regresarán de golpe. Quizás algunos no los recupere por completo, pero quizás muchos sí. La misma vida cotidiana y el convivir y hacer su rutina como antes ayudará mucho. Pero por lo pronto podría comenzar con preguntas simples de lo que quiera saber y apoyarse de su esposa.

— D-De acuerdo —asintió el rubio.

— Nos estaremos viendo pronto, si necesita cualquier cosa, pídale a las enfermeras que me localicen —comentó, yendo hacia la puerta—, y usted señora Shortman, mi consultorio está del otro lado del hospital, por si tiene alguna duda, de todas formas, los mantendré informados a ambos.

— Pues todo apunta a que vas a estar bien, Arnoldo… em… A-Arnold —compuso ella que por un momento se había sentido en confianza pero recordó la situación.

— Si, espero que esto sea rápido. Pero, cambiado de tema, bueno Helga, quiero que me digas lo que piensas de lo que te dije antes…

— Pues… yo…

Un bip bip del celular de Helga irrumpió en la habitación y ella maldijo por lo bajo mientras se lo pegaba a la oreja y le daba la espalda al rubio, más por pena que por no querer que escuchara.

— Si, soy yo. Mi espo… el señor Shortman está en el hospital así que yo me encargaré. ¿Necesita una carta poder? ¿Qué si puede firmar? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Sólo porque tuvo un accidente…! ¡Hijo de…! —Helga apretó con fuerza el botón de colgar y luego se volvió a Arnold que parpadeaba un poco—. L-Lo siento es que… esos malditos de la compañía de seguros...

— ¿Creyeron que había muerto? —dijo con cierta diversión.

— ¡Bola de zoquetes…! —exclamó ella sin poder calmarse.

— ¿Necesitas que te firme algo?

— No. En realidad… —la expresión de enojo de Helga cambió en un segundo lo que llamó la atención del psicólogo— hace tiempo firmamos un par de cartas poder por si algo pasaba… tanto tú como yo, ya sabes precauciones.

— Ya veo… entonces…

— Debo ir a la casa por todos los papeles de tu auto para hacer los trámites correspondientes, asi que… ¿Podemos continuar esta conversación en otro momento? —preguntó ella, que en parte trataba de ganar tiempo para pensar lo que iba a decirle.

— Por supuesto, Helga y gracias.

— Aun no me lo agradezcas —se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Sólo mantente estable.

— Lo haré.

La chica cerró la puerta y tomó aire. Daba gracias al cielo por tener que ir a la agencia automotriz para poder distraerse un poco. Serían trámites engorrosos y era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, tiempo para pensar y para no pensar, al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Tres días pasaron desde aquella vez en que Arnold habló de forma seria con Helga; había pedido unos días de descanso para poder dedicarse a su esposo y a los trámites del auto, y en realidad se pasó haciendo lo último. La aseguradora le pedía papeles y más papeles para continuar sus trámites y la hacían esperar muchas horas, por lo que en esos días poco vio al psicólogo, más que para que el médico les diera notas de evolución y en las horas de visita que consistían en media hora nada más. Lo bueno era que a Arnold lo habían cambiado de cuarto, sacándolo de urgencias y colocándolo en piso de hospitalización lo que en cierta forma indicaba que había una mejora. Phoebe y Gerald habían pasado más tiempo con él que ella y en cierta forma le aliviaba no tener que lidiar con toda la realidad de golpe. Era más fácil así para Arnold que necesitaba compañía y respuestas de otras cosas que no fueran su matrimonio.

Después del último día de pura burocracia en la agencia, Helga llegó al hospital a las tres de la tarde para hacerle relevo a Gerald. Encontró al moreno y a su oriental amiga en la sala de espera, charlando por lo bajo.

— ¿Por qué tanto misterio? —preguntó acercándose a la pareja.

— Qué bueno que llegas. Tenemos una buena y una mala —dijo Gerald un tanto animado.

— Habla ya, cepillo —ordenó impaciente.

— El neurólogo pasó a ver a Arnold y… ¡lo ha dado de alta! —exclamó él.

— ¿Enserio? —volteó a ver a Phoebe que asintió con una sonrisa.

— Le hizo unos últimos estudios y todo salió bien. No tiene nada más, está fuera de peligro, salvo por las costillas y la amnesia.

— ¿Y la mala? —recordó ella cruzándose de brazos.

— Arnold preguntó por qué sus abuelos no habían venido a visitarlo… —dijo Phoebe con pesar. Helga se frotó la frente.

— ¿Y qué le dijeron?

— Q-Que lo llevaríamos a verlos —contestó Gerald con la cabeza gacha preparado para el golpe de la rubia. Sin embargo éste nunca llegó y el basquetbolista alzó la vista para encontrarse con una Helga pensativa.

— Bien, pues eso haremos, lo llevaremos con ellos. Sus abuelos son muy importantes para él y no voy a negárselo. ¿Qué tramites tengo que hacer para que lo dejen salir?

— Yo te acompañaré, Helga —anunció la médico, componiéndose los lentes—. Gerald, tu ve a ayudar a Arnold a cambiarse y luego nos reuniremos con ustedes para irnos —el chico asintió y se fue del otro lado hacia el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de su mejor amigo.

Helga tuvo que firmar algunos documentos más e ir a pagar por la estancia de su esposo. Al cabo de una hora ya se encontraban afuera subiendo a Arnold al auto de la empresaria.

— Bueno Arnie, recupérate muchacho. Iré a verte pronto ¿De acuerdo?

— Gracias chicos —dijo de corazón mirando a Phoebe y a su mejor amigo—. Siento mucho las molestias, los tuve tan preocupados y los hice pasar cansancio y a ti Phoebe interrumpí tus jornadas laborales… y hasta Helga tuvo que pedir permiso.

— Todo por los amigos, no lo olvides. Ya tendremos tiempo de reunirnos pronto. Cuídense mucho —se despidió ella del rubio y luego fue hacia Helga que estaba unos metros más alejada tecleando su celular, aunque más bien era que le quería dar su espacio a Arnold con ellos.

— Deberían acompañarme par de cobardes, ese cuentito de que están cansados yo no me lo trago —le recriminó ella a su mejor amiga por que se moría de miedo de estar a solas con él.

— Tú sabes que eres la única que debe pasar esto con él, de nuevo… como aquella vez…

— Lo sé Phoebs pero esto es diferente.

— Tienes que pasar tiempo con él y comenzar de nuevo, además tienen una plática pendiente.

— Eso es lo que más me preocupa. Eso y llevarlo a casa, ver su reacción al convivir conmigo, sentir ahí, que de verdad lo he perdido.

— No pienses así, no antes de haberlo intentado —Phoebe le dio un fuerte abrazo que ella correspondió porque en verdad lo necesitaba—. Suerte, Pataki.

* * *

— Tengo un mal presentimiento, Gerald, enserio —confesó Arnold aprovechando el momento en que las amigas se habían apartado del auto.

— Hey, tranquilo —Gerald se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Arnold que ya estaba en el asiento trasero el auto de Helga—. Por algo tienen que comenzar.

— Y todavía no hemos terminado de hablar.

— Entonces esta será la oportunidad perfecta para que lleguen a un acuerdo.

— Me siento perdido… —exteriorizó lo que hizo que Gerald se sintiera muy preocupado—. Estoy tomándolo lo más tranquilo que puedo, de verdad, pero todo es tan confuso…

— Ahí vienen… sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa, así que llámame.

— Lo haré y seguido…

Acto seguido, Helga subió al auto, se puso el cinturón, comprobó los retrovisores a su altura y arrancó el auto. Arnold les hizo un ademán de despedida a la pareja que también lo despedían.

Nuevamente el silencio los acompañó en ese viaje. Arnold miraba la ciudad por la ventana. Físicamente, salvo el dolor al respirar por las costillas rotas, se sentía bien. Los vendajes de su cabeza se los habían retirado y su cara estaba totalmente desinflamada.

— Gerald dijo que me llevarías con mis abuelos —comentó, tratando de tener algo de conversación y romper ese incómodo silencio.

— _Ese idiota_ —pensó ella, prometiéndose matarlo la próxima vez que lo viera—. Iremos, Arnold —sin embargo el muchacho se extrañó de que la ruta que habían tomado no fuera hacia sunset arms, pero no dijo nada, quizás Helga necesitaba ir a otro lado antes.

— ¿Esas flores que llevas ahí son para mi? —el chico notó el enorme ramo de flores que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto.

— Si… y no —ella se mordió el labio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pero Helga no contestó y siguió conduciendo en silencio por un rato más hasta que detuvo el auto en una calle. La rubia se aferró al volante con fuerza por un momento, tomó el ramo con un poco de dificultad debido al tamaño y luego bajó del vehículo. Le abrió la puerta a Arnold y le extendió la mano.

— Helga ¿Qué…?

— Confía en mi —lo ayudó a salir y caminaron unos metros antes de que Arnold se diera cuenta de dónde se encontraban.

— H-Helga… —ella lo ignoró. No quería decírselo aún. A paso lento entraron al cementerio de Hillwood. Le empresaria sostenía con una mano el ramo y con la otra le rodeaba la espalda a Arnold, tratando de ayudarlo a caminar despacio.

Él no lo entendía. No sabía que hacían en ese lugar y porqué la cara de la chica había cambiado tanto de un momento a otro. Caminaron en silencio, observando filas de lápidas y tumbas. Pasaron por varios pasillos antes de detenerse a la mitad de aquel lugar y fue cuando Helga por fin decidió enfrentarlo:

— Arnold —comenzó con voz suave—. Así como tú me dijiste hace unos días que no querías lastimarme, ahora me pasa esto contigo. Si pudiera evitar a toda costa tu dolor, créeme que lo haría, pero necesitas saberlo. Phoebe y Gerald no quisieron decírtelo, pero…

— No… —pronunció, haciéndose consciente.

Helga giró hacia la derecha, caminó medio pasillo seguida de un lento y aturdido Arnold y se detuvo frente a las tumbas de Phil y Gertie.

Al chico se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas instantáneamente, al igual que a Helga. En medio de las dos placas de mármol se hallaba un gran jarrón, en dónde la rubia colocó el hermoso ramo de flores.

— ¿Cuándo pasó? —preguntó él con voz ahogada.

— Estábamos iniciando el segundo semestre cuando Pookie se sintió mal. Los médicos dijeron que fue derivado a la edad. Fue muy inesperado porque ingresó por una gripe que se le complicó.

— ¿Y el abuelo?

— Fue un mes después. Todos dicen que murió de tristeza, porque no estaba enfermo.

Las lágrimas bajaron por el rostro del chico sin que pudiera contenerlas, Helga también lloraba en silencio.

Sentía el mismo dolor que hacía cinco años en que los abuelos de Arnold habían fallecido. Por que ella había estado ahí para consolarlo, para sorpresa del mismo rubio;

 _Se había desatado una tormenta terrible aquella noche. Hacía un mes que Gertie o Pookie como cariñosamente la llamaba su esposo había fallecido, y trágicamente, tres días de que éste, Phil, la había alcanzado. Helga se sentía miserable y muy triste por Arnold que la estaba pasando tan duro, que se había quedado sólo. Aún lo amaba y sabía que sería así siempre y pese a que su relación no había cambiado mucho durante los años por que ella seguía siendo un tanto agresiva y él algo más alejado, no podía evitar pensar en él y en que ya no tenía a sus pilares como lo eran sus dos abuelitos._

 _Ella había asistido a los dos funerales y había permanecido cerca de él para darle apoyo, al igual que todos sus compañeros y vecinos de Hillwood. Sin embargo tenía pendiente de él. Por Gerald se había enterado de que el rubio había pedido permiso de faltar algunos días a la escuela, mismos que le fueron concedidos. Y eso no hacía mas que reafirmar que no se encontraba bien. Arnold era tan responsable en la escuela que de no ser porque en verdad necesitaba un tiempo, no interrumpiría su educación._

 _Sin pensarlo mucho, la chica se puso un abrigo, bajó de su habitación y tomó el paraguas de la entrada para salir corriendo a unas cuadras a Sunset Arms. Pese a que tocó y tocó nadie le abrió. Parecía que los inquilinos también se estaban tomando su tiempo. La rubia se encaramó entonces por la escalera de emergencia y trepó hasta la azotea en donde asomó su cabeza por encima del ventanal del cuarto del chico: las luces estaban apagadas y él no se encontraba ahí._

 _Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que sabía perfectamente en dónde se encontraba él. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió sin importarle empaparse los zapatos y el pantalón._

 _Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Arnold era la solidaridad que tenía como amigo, que era una buena persona, que se preocupaba por los demás y ayudaba a la gente… Pero ¿quién lo ayudaba a él? Claro que tenía mucha gente que lo quería, estaba Gerald, estaban los inquilinos, estaban todos los compañeros de antaño de la vieja 118 y los de la universidad, pero realmente ¿Quién se acercaba a él más allá de darle consejos o condolencias?_

 _Aunque era de noche y caía la tormenta la chica no se acobardó y entró al cementerio corriendo. Ya sabía en dónde descansaban los abuelos así que fue fácil dar con el pasillo._

 _Cuando se acercó descubrió a Arnold sentado en una baquita dispuesta frente a las tumbas. No llevaba suéter y estaba hecho una sopa. El agua caía por sus mejillas, aunque Helga creía que también eran lágrimas. Cuando el chico giró la vista sus ojos sorprendidos se abrieron de par en par y se puso de pie._

— _¡Helga! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

— Pasaba por aquí la verdad, ya sabes me gusta pasear en días lluviosos —él entendió a la perfección su sarcasmo.

— _¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?_

— _Vas a resfriarte —se limitó a decir, quitándose su abrigo y poniéndoselo en los hombros, luego se acercó a él para taparlo con el paraguas._

— _E-Estoy bien, mejor quédate tú el abrigo._

— _Yo estoy seca genio, mírate tú, consérvalo._

 _Guardaron silencio por un momento mientras observaban las tumbas._

— _Los extraño… muchísimo —ella se desarmó al escucharlo hablar con la voz destrozada. Lo amaba tanto que si ella pudiera sufrir en vez de él, lo hubiera hecho, hubiera tomado su lugar—. Me he quedado sólo, Helga. Ya no tengo a nadie… ya no tengo rumbo… no sé qué hacer…_

 _Ya sin la lluvia cayendo en el rostro de Shortman, Helga pudo ver las lágrimas de dolor puro que comenzaron a nacer en los ojos de su amado y le tomó mucho esfuerzo el no ponerse a llorar con él. Sin pensarlo, él se lanzó a los brazos de Helga en búsqueda de confort y ella, muerta de nervios y temblando, lo abrazó con la mano que tenía libre lo más fuerte que pudo. Lo escuchó llorar en su cuello y sintió las lágrimas del chico bajar por su mentón, junto con su cuerpo estremecerse. Helga quiso huir debido al pánico que le representaba bajar la guardia y tenerlo tan cerca, pero no lo hizo porque por un momento deseo que aquel abrazo que él le daba le diera aliento como recompensa por todo lo que él había hecho por ella._

— _No digas eso Arnold. No estás sólo, no seas tonto cabeza de balón —le dijo separándose de él—. Tienes muchos amigos, gente que se preocupa por ti. Le caes bien a prácticamente todo Hillwood, tienes a Gerald, a Abner, a tus compañeros, a los inquilinos que son como tu familia desde hace años —él la miró, asombrado—. Incluso, aunque soy una molestia y no hago más que hacerte la vida difícil, y aunque no ayude en mucho, me tienes a mí para escucharte cuando lo necesites y claro siempre Gerald no esté para hacerlo_ — _él sabía que la chica acababa de hacer un enorme esfuerzo para decirle aquello y lo valoraba más de lo que podía expresar._

— _Tú no me haces la vida difícil Helga —comentó el rubio. Secándose la cara con el dorso del abrigo de la chica y ella juró en silencio no volverlo a lavar—. Siempre la haces más divertida —ella se sonrojó y su corazón se disparó al mil—. Gracias, por estar aquí, gracias —volvió a abrazarla y ella ya no pudo reprimir el impulso y se echó para atrás apartándolo._

— _Y-Ya b-basta, es hora de irnos —Pataki comenzó a andar dando zancadas. Él la siguió._

* * *

La empresaria le dio un momento de silencio para que el pudiera seguirse desahogando y se colocó unos cuantos pasos tras de él.

Ella no supo cuánto tiempo pasó para que Arnold pudiera hablar nuevamente:

— ¿Sabes…? —comenzó, limpiándose con cuidado la cara—. Siempre pensé que, llegado el momento ella se iría primero y él la seguiría porque no iba a soportarlo… y así fue.

— Se amaban mucho, todos lo sabíamos, no sólo tú que eras su familia… se notaba.

— Vamos, es hora de irnos —pidió él, ya sin ánimos de querer seguir ahí.

* * *

— ¿Y qué pasó con la casa de huéspedes? —preguntó Arnold mientras bajaban del auto y entraban a un edificio de cristal en el lado oeste de la ciudad llamado Hillwood Valley.

— Tu te encargas de administrarlo, vas y cobras la renta cada mes —él sonrió.

— Cómo cuando era niño, el abuelo me hacía ir puerta por puerta cobrando aunque no siempre me pagaban, era divertido.

— Bien, pues adentro —le indicó con una seña para que entrara al elevador.

— Esta zona es muy lujosa —admitió el psicólogo.

— La escogiste tú —nuevamente los dos se sintieron incómodos. En el cementerio aquel dolor los había unido un poco dejando de lado la situación, pero ahora, estaban llegando a la casa que compartían, de la cual él no se acordaba. Salieron del elevador al piso seis y se toparon de frente con una puerta enorme de caoba. La rubia sacó las llaves de su bolsa y giró la perilla. Arnold se quedó anonadado al ver el departamento: todo era estilo minimalista y muy moderno. Sala y comedor pegados, una cocina bastante amplia y mucho arte y libros por todos lados.

— Vaya…

— Oye, es tarde ¿Quieres cenar algo o darte un baño…?

— La verdad no tengo hambre y preferiría dormir…

— Bien, pues pasa, esa puerta de ahí… esa es…

— Ah, si entiendo —con pasos lentos se aventuró hacia la recámara. Entró y enseguida encendió la luz: una enorme cama con muchas almohadas y un edredón que se veía muy cómodo le dio la bienvenida y le pareció por un momento estar dentro de un hotel.

Helga entró y abrió un cajón del closet.

— Ten, es tu pijama, ahí está el baño, si necesitas ayuda pues… avísame.

— E-Estoy bien, creo que si puedo cambiarme.

— De acuerdo —la chica rebuscó en otro cajón y sacó un pants y una blusa. Luego abrió una puertecita, tomó una almohada y una sábana y se dirigió fuera del cuarto.

— Helga, espera…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿E-En dónde vas a dormir…?

— En la sala. Apúrate a cambiar, debes dormir. Si necesitas algo en medio de la noche sólo grítame o algo, lo que sea—comentó zanjando el tema.

— No, espera —por un momento ella pensó que habría una invitación de su parte—, yo puedo quedarme ahí.

— Ja, no seas ridículo. Tienes las costillas rotas y acabas de salir del hospital por un accidente. Necesitas reposo y un buen descanso, así que por favor sé consciente y ya duérmete —dijo ella y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se quedó parado ahí en la habitación sin saber muy bien qué esperar. Ella no volvió a entrar y tampoco escuchó algún ruido del otro lado de la puerta, lo que le indicó que ella ya se había acomodado en el gran sofá negro de la sala. Shortman se cambió lentamente, después con mucho cuidado se metió en la mullida cama y apagó la luz, sin embargo aunque cerró los ojos no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Habían sido muchas emociones por ese y los últimos días. Tenía una vida que no recordaba y muchos huecos vacíos que llenar. Compartía la casa con alguien del que estaba enamorado antes del accidente y en ese momento él se sentía otra persona.

La plática con Helga nuevamente había quedado pendiente, pero se prometió insistir al día siguiente por el bien de los dos.

Por esa noche ya no quería pensar, pero sin duda tenían muchas cosas que poner en orden. Mañana le esperaba su primer día con ella siendo esposos… ¿sería posible que aquella casa le trajera algún recuerdo? ¿podría convivir con ella? ¿La lastimaría? ¿Recobraría el amor que estaba un tanto lejos de sentir por ella?

Por lo poco que habían convivido en el hospital desde que él había despertado, Helga le parecía un poco más amable, pero aún tenía la capacidad de insultarlo o anteponer su carácter. No la consideraba una mala persona, pero lejos de verla como su esposa, parecía que se acababa de mudar con una vieja amiga, de esas con las que te llevabas medianamente bien y te la vuelves a encontrar en tu camino por casualidad.

Arnold suspiró y aun con esa pregunta que le hizo a Gerald hacía días en la cabeza, decidió que era hora de dormir.

— _¿Por qué Helga? ¿Por qué tú…?_

* * *

Tiempo sin vernos! ¿Qué les pareció? Ultimamente tengo inspiración (con este fic, ya sé que debo mil millones más pero este me tiene atrapada y no puedo pensar en otros por ahora, mil perdones) y también tengo algo de tiempecillo en el trabajo, así que aqui vamos.

Creo que es uno de los capítulos más tristes que he escrito, en concreto por la parte de los abuelitos, pero tenía que ser así por este fic, TT_TT

¿Cómo la ven? ¿Qué opinan? el proximo cap ya entramos a la convivencia... ya veremos cómo les va a los dos, que sufren de formas diferentes.

Me retiro, mañana tengo trabajo y yo sigo aquí. Gracias por leer y sus hermosos reviews que recibí en el primer capitulo.

Princesa Saiyajin.


	3. De poemas y visitas no esperadas

¿POR QUÉ LA ELEGÍ COMO MI ESPOSA?

Capitulo 3: De poemas y visitas no esperadas.

A la mañana siguiente Arnold se despertó de sopetón; por un momento se alarmó al no saber en dónde estaba, sin embargo su respiración fue restableciéndose a la normalidad al recordar que los últimos días había estado en un hospital y que hacía una noche había vuelto a la que era su casa. Se incorporó con cuidado sintiendo dolor por todas las costillas y el abdomen. Se giró para ver el reloj dispuesto en la mesita de noche y se dio cuenta que eran las 8 de la mañana.

Muy despacio el joven se puso de pie y en cuanto tocó la alfombra del cuarto algo le llegó a la mente. Recordaba haber tenido un sueño:

 _Helga lanzaba indicaciones a diestra y siniestra en la cancha de futbol americano; Arnold la miraba desde las gradas sintiendo algo de culpa por lo que había sucedido en la fiesta del sábado. Sabía que ella estaba consciente de su presencia ahí pero no se dignaba a mirarlo. Quizás no estuviera nada bien el presenciar la práctica del día, dada la situación, pero había sentido el impulso de ir y comprobar que estuviera bien. Lucía chapeada y bastante malhumorada en el juego, sin embargo desbordaba pasión por aquel deporte y eso le llamaba mucho la atención. Las jugadoras no se quejaban, puesto que era su capitana y soportarla valía la pena, 6 títulos consecutivos respaldaban su rudeza y exigencia como un gran método._

 _Arnold suspiró y apoyó el cuello entre sus manos sin apartar la vista de la chica. El uniforme le lucía bien, era una chica bastante atlética aunque no sabía porqué se estaba fijando en esos detalles en ese momento. La había rechazado por segunda vez y se sentía terrible. Se conocían desde hacía años y el pensar que la jovencita aun albergaba ese tipo de sentimientos por él después de tanto lo hacían sentir miserable. Porque no podía verla de la misma forma. Aunque ella era bastante ruda el estudiante de psicología podía leerla y sabía que no era enteramente mala. Helga tenía una barrera enorme puesta frente a ella y lo manifestaba en su forma explosiva de ser. No estaba nada seguro de querer entrar en aquello… y tampoco se le hacia ético y cordial usarla como objeto de estudios._

 _De pronto la chica se giró hacia las gradas y las miradas se encontraron. Nunca olvidaría la expresión desolada de Helga, su rostro enrojecido por el calor del sol y la práctica se enmarcaba en una mirada de suma tristeza… un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al rubio y su corazón se hizo infinitamente pequeño. Helga volvió la mirada al juego, le ordenó a una de las jugadoras que se preparara para el kikoff y se encarreró para patearlo. Todos en aquel entrenamiento se quedaron estupefactos al ver que la patada de la furia Pataki se había convertido en un touchdown. Ella se volvió de nuevo a mirarlo sin embargo su expresión ya no era cabizbaja, mas bien en sus ojos ardía la furia y lo retaba con ellos. Arnold tragó saliva y supo que era hora de irse, en realidad admitía que había hecho mal en asistir. Con esa patada y esa mirada ella lo había dejado claro: Helga iba a seguir. Por supuesto estaba afectada, pero ya no iba a demostrarlo, había pasado dos veces por eso mismo y ahora que ella era más grande, Arnold sabía que lo podía manejar, sin embargo debía estar listo para enfrentar las consecuencias…_

* * *

El chico se aproximó a la puerta del cuarto y se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla. Había sido un sueño extraño y sabía que también sus días a partir de ese. Debía hablar bien con Helga y no le daría más prórroga. El rubio suspiró y se armó de valor para salir de ahí.

Abrió con sigilo la puerta y se asomó primero por la ranura. Encontró a Helga en la cocina, salteando un sartén. Desde su perspectiva de vista la tenía de espaldas por lo que ella no notó su presencia. Le sorprendió muchísimo verla ahí, cocinando. Nunca le había pasado por la mente que ella cocinara y no recordaba en todos los años que la conocía haberla visto en una situación similar.

— Buenos días —saludó él desde la puerta.

— Ya has despertado… es temprano, pensé que dormirías bastante por los medicamentos. ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó sin mirarlo, aun metida en su labor.

— Aun me duelen las costillas pero… ya no me duele la cabeza y creo que si pude dormir bien… ¿D-Descansaste?

— El sillón puede ser bastante cómodo aunque no lo parezca. Siéntate, en un minuto te sirvo —se volteó, señalándole la pequeña mesa de cuatro sillas que estaba en medio de los dos.

— Y-Yo te ayudo… —se precipitó él, pero enseguida se quejó de dolor—. ¡Ay!

— Tómatelo con calma Arnoldo, por favor sólo haz lo que te digo o acabaremos de nuevo en el hospital y nadie quiere eso —él la obedeció y despacito tomó su lugar. Helga comenzó a pasar varios platos a la mesa en donde ya había dos manteles individuales y los cubiertos de cada uno acomodados—. Bien, aquí tienes tu plato —dijo ella sirviéndole. Después se volteó a buscar el suyo, luego pasó los vasos.

Arnold tomó sus cubiertos y miró su desayuno: verduras salteadas con huevos estrellados y un licuado. Se veía bastante apetitoso así que quiso probar.

— ¡Esto está delicioso! —exclamó con los ojos abiertos.

— Arnold, es sólo un desayuno…

— Es enserio… es que no creí que…

— ¿Qué pudiera cocinar? Vamos tú sabes que desde… —ella se detuvo en seco y lo miró de esa forma en la que él podía leer perfectamente el dolor en su cara—. Olvídalo, sólo cómetelo todo, tengo que alimentarte sanamente.

— ¿Irás a trabajar hoy? —preguntó él, queriendo hablar de algo y no quedarse en silencio con ella.

— Iré medio día. En cuanto estés mejor regresaré a la normalidad —él asintió.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que terminaron sus alimentos y Helga se paró a recoger los trastes para lavarlos.

— Helga, quisiera hablar contigo.

La rubia se quedó inmóvil en el fregadero. Sabía que no podía postergarlo más, pero tenía miedo de enfrentar lo que él quisiera proponer. Se secó las manos con una toalla y se giró lentamente hacia él. Con un ademán su esposo la invitó a sentarse y ella obedeció.

— Esto va a ser incómodo para los dos, pero necesito que hablemos con toda nuestra sinceridad ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió—. La cuestión es que me gustaría saber lo que opinas y lo que quieres hacer. Sé que estos días has estado alejada al igual que yo, por la situación, estoy seguro de que, a pesar de tu carácter nuestra vida no era así…

— La cuestión es, Arnold, que estoy casada contigo y tú no recuerdas nada. No puedo comportarme con cierta normalidad o actuar como lo era antes porque siento… porque veo tu rechazo —ella agachó la mirada y él se sintió terrible—. Sé que no es tu culpa, en cierta forma entiendo, pero… esto es lo que hay. ¿Qué puedo decirte? Qué más quisiera que tener nuestra vida de vuelta, pero no es momento en que me lamente. Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a recordar, a ser paciente, a recuperar… si tú así lo deseas… y si no, créeme que también lo aceptaría…

— N-No te adelantes. Es extraño para los dos y mi condición no ayuda pero, quiero intentarlo. No puedo prometer que seré el de antes porque no lo recuerdo, pero lo intentaré, en verdad pondré empeño… no quiero verte así… veo tu dolor todo el tiempo y el anhelo del pasado, pero debemos sobreponernos. Te pido paciencia porque, sí, esto va a costarme y quizás te cueste muchísimo más a ti pero… sé que podremos hacerlo.

— Me parece un acuerdo razonable y digno de ti —sonrió con tristeza.

— Eso es algo, Helga. Supongo que, pese a todo esto, puedo seguir siendo la misma persona de antes. Así que podemos empezar como lo dijo el médico, me ayudarás con mis recuerdos. Podemos ir a lugares que signifiquen algo para ambos, podemos conocernos de nuevo y así poco a poco ir recuperándonos…

Pese a que el acuerdo era lo que ella esperaba, Helga podía sentir que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como él las pintaba. Le gustaba verlo de buen ánimo y con ganas de que las cosas funcionaran y ella debía contagiarse de lo mismo. De momento trataría de serenarse y dejar de poner un muro frente a ellos, ninguno lo merecía. La noche anterior no había podido dormir por pensar tantas cosas inciertas para el futuro de ambos. Y una de tantas era muy importante saber, para poder partir de algo con Arnold y sus recuerdos.

— Arnold… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —se aventuró ella, frotándose las manos. Él la miró, expectante y luego asintió—. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de mi…?

— Bueno yo… quizás te parezca gracioso, pero tuve un sueño muy extraño anoche…

— ¿Ah si?

— Si, de hecho tenía que ver contigo… —explicó haciendo una mueca al recordar y ella enseguida sintió el corazón darle un vuelco porque podría tratarse de una señal—. Estabas en la cancha de futbol y yo miraba tu práctica, pero parecía que algo había salido mal entre los dos diías antes en una fiesta y tu te desquitabas anotando un maravilloso touchdown… —la cara de Helga cambió enseguida y Arnold lo notó—. ¿Qué pasa…?

— Es que, eso no fue del todo un sueño —lo miró, mordiéndose el labio depositando ahí la tensión—. Eso pasó en cuarto grado, días después de que me rechazaras por segunda vez… así que parece ser que eso es lo último que recuerdas de mi —ella se puso de pie enseguida, él sólo la miraba desde su asiento, dándose cuenta de que estaba comenzando más que mal. Un recuerdo nuevo para él, el primero que tenía que ver con ella y el último donde la recordaba, pero uno que sin duda le había provocado a ella tristeza.

— H-Helga, yo no quise… no fue mi…

— Descuida, por lo menos has empezado a recordar y eso es algo… voy a bañarme —anunció cruzando el comedor y entrando a su recámara.

* * *

Helga dejó que el agua caliente le pegara en la espalda por un buen rato. Sabía que no era culpa de Arnold, ni de nadie. No podía culpar a su esposo, pero aquel recuerdo dada la ocasión le había afectado de más:

 _Había terminado asistiendo a esa fiesta de bienvenida del primer grado debido a que era la capitana del equipo de Futbol americano y por a la insistencia de Phoebe (quién por cierto la había abandonado para estar con Gerald). Sin embargo pese a eso, las cosas se habían tornado interesante para ella. No es que fuera la ama y señora de las fiestas porque en realidad no salía mucho, pero ahora – y a pesar de que su carácter no había cambiado casi nada- era popular, atlética, tenía dos cejas y sabía usar maquillaje y arreglarse. Así que en general la comunidad estudiantil la tomaba más en cuenta. Sucedió que se había acercado a las mesas en donde se hacían corridas de juegos de azar y un chicuelo nuevo, miembro del equipo de basquet ball la había retado en una partida de naipes. Sin embargo no era el simple juego por el gusto de poner dinero, más bien cada que alguien perdía, debía tomar un shot de tequila. La ruda capitana no iba a dejar que nadie pisoteara su orgullo pues en el inter descubrió que era mala para los naipes y perdió la cuenta de sus intervenciones fallidas, cosa que explicaba su actual estado de ebriedad._

 _El juego de azar hacía una hora que había terminado y todos los jugadores que habían quedado de pie regresaron a casa y los perdedores, yacían regados por toda la casa en alguna esquina o mesa, durmiendo. Ella era la única que quedaba de pie o más o menos; estaba muy mareada, y no dejaba de tomar. Tenía la barra libre tras de si y había robado una botella para ella sola. La rubia permanecía sentada mirando la pista en donde las parejas bailaban. Se dio cuenta de que el espectáculo cursi comenzaba a subir de tono y se sintió un poco asqueada. Entre su borrachera, se le ocurrió ir a buscar a Phoebe para poder regresar a su casa con ella y de paso arruinarle el plan a Gerald por haber hecho que su mejor amiga la dejara sola. Se encontraba en la azotea de la casa, y debía inspeccionar los siguientes dos pisos en busca de la asiática, así que con botella vaso en mano, se abrió paso tambaleándose entre los danzantes._

 _Afortunadamente la fiesta estaba muriendo, ya no había tanta gente así que pudo bajar las estrechas escaleras poco a poco. Conforme descendía, sus piernas le respondían menos y sentía que todo comenzaba a dar vueltas. Llegó justo a los pies de la escalera y estuvo a punto de caer cuando una mano la sujetó._

— _¿Helga? ¿Qué…? —a ella le tomó un segundo enfocarlo bien y reconocerlo. La cara se le iluminó._

— _A-Ar… Arnoldo… —balbuceó con torpeza._

— _Oh dios… ¡mírate! ¿Cuánto has bebido? ¡Dame eso! —le ordenó quitándole la botella de la mano, misma que no había soltado pese a su tumultuosa bajada de tres pisos. El chico tomó la botella y la puso en una mesa que estaba cerca—. ¿En qué estabas pensando…? —preguntó molesto. Nunca antes la había visto de esa forma._

— _N-No m-me d-des s-sermones… cabeza de… b-balón… q-quiero v-ver a Phoeb…_

— _Creo que ella y Gerald… olvídalo, ven, te llevaré a casa. Podemos tomar un taxi._

 _Él la rodeo con un brazo y por un momento sintió miedo de que lo golpeara, sin embargo sólo vio las mejillas de la chica tornarse rosáceas, supuso que era por el alcohol. Con pasos lentos la condujo a la calle y ahí tomaron un taxi para casa de Helga._

— _Y-Yo puedo s-sola… —resongó mientras él trataba de ayudarla a subir._

— _No, no puedes, así que déjame ayudarte —pidió y ella dejó de oponer resistencia._

 _Ya estando adentro, ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Arnold y cerró los ojos. No tenía sueño, más bien quería guardar ese momento en su mente y corazón. Se sentía feliz de que él hubiera aparecido y la estuviera ayudando. Debido a su proximidad el corazón se le aceleró y sus sentimientos amenazaban con desbordársele, podía sentirlo._

 _No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de los Pataki. Arnold la ayudó de nuevo a bajar del taxi y Helga comenzó a revolver en su bolsa y sacó sus llaves, pero cuando quiso meterla en la cerradura, no pudo atinarle…_

— _Ya, aquí esta bien… puedo entrar sola… —le aseguró al rubio, él rodó los ojos en blanco._

— _Dame las llaves, Helga —ella obedeció y él comenzó a adivinar cuál de todas del llavero era la que abría._

— _G-Gracias, Arnold… por traerme… —dijo ella apenada._

 _Arnold se sorprendió por la gratitud de la chica y la miró. Su maquillaje era un desastre y su cabello suelto estaba más alborotado de lo normal pero había algo en ella que era diferente. Supuso que se debía a los litros de alcohol que llevaba encima._

— _No me agradezcas, no iba a dejarte ahí sola._

— _Siempre has sido amable con todos, pero sobretodo conmigo cuando yo… cuando no tendrías que ser asi porque yo me la paso siendo tan detestable contigo… soy un asco…_

— _No digas eso. No eres un asco —negó, metiendo otra de las llaves en el picaporte, sin éxito alguno._

— _Lo soy, Arnold. Todos lo saben… y yo también —las lágrimas se arremolinaron en los ojos de Helga que enseguida escondió el semblante de Arnold. El chico dejó su labor con la puerta para observar el espectáculo que tenia enfrente._

— _Helga… no…_

— _Siempre estoy dándote problemas, siempre me burlo… siempre te sobreestimo y digo cosas terribles de ti, pero la verdad es que… Arnold yo… te…_

— _Helga… d-deberías entrar a casa. Y-Ya es tarde —eludió él, desviando la mirada. Sabía lo que estaba por suceder y no lo quería. Otra vez no podía pasar por eso con Helga, no una segunda vez. La primera ocasión fue cuando eran muy pequeños para ese tipo de cosas y por la explicación de Helga en ese entonces había entendido que fue circunstancial, porque ¿Cómo iba a ser que ella lo amara en secreto? Pero esta vez ya eran más grandes. Su relación no era estrecha y seguía siendo tosca y grosera más por ella que por él. Pero si Helga llegaba a decir algo significaba que esa confesión de años atrás había sido verdadera y que todo ese tiempo lo había querido en secreto… y no podía concebirlo. Por una milésima de segundo imaginó su vida junto a ella y todo lo que vislumbró fue inverosímil. No tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro. Era algo que no podía ser… jamás. Estaba seguro que no la vería de otra forma._

— _Déjame decirlo porque sino yo… —el alcohol la había hecho sentirse más suelta de lo común y más sentimental. Helga sentía la necesidad de escupir todo lo que ese chico la hacía sentir desde que tenía memoria. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de lanzársele a los brazos y sentirse en ellos… quería decirle que lo amaba, se moría de ganas. Ya no quería ser grosera, ya no quería ocultarlo… quería abrir su corazón de una vez por todas._

— _Creo que no es necesario, de veras —insistió sin querer ser grosero, pero vio en los ojos de Helga que no lo impediría._

— _Arnold, te amo. Te he amado desde siempre. Parecerá irónico que yo, la chica que siempre se burla y te dice cosas horribles te diga esto y sí, estoy muy tomada, pero… ya no quiero ocultarlo ya no puedo… Es que eres… —lo miró largamente y él se sintió un poco incómodo—, eres una persona maravillosa. Y yo… sólo…_

 _No iba a negar que escucharla hablar de esa forma era lindo y lo sorprendía. No era la Helga grosera de siempre, pero sabía que todo era por el efecto de la bebida. Sin embargo se sentía terrible de que ella se estuviera abriendo con él y no tuviera las palabras que ella buscaba. Sabía que debía escoger muy bien lo que le diría, porque podría tener un efecto más que negativo. Se concentró un poco y decidió que era momento de aplicar alguno de sus conocimientos adquiridos en el aula. No quería manipularla, pero deseaba hacerle ver la cosas y que todo quedara en buenos términos._

— _Es bonito oírte hablar así de mi, no pensé que en verdad… sintieras todo eso y te agradezco todo lo que acabas de decirme. Helga, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, hemos crecido prácticamente juntos con todos los demás. Somos amigos ¿no? Siempre puedes contar conmigo en eso y más, y sé que tienes motivos muy fuertes para ser como eres y no es tu culpa, pero yo… —la miró y titubeó al darse cuenta que los ojos de la chica volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Ella sabía su respuesta—, no puedo corresponderte, perdón si siendo de esta forma como soy te he confundido y…_

— _Tú eres así Arnold, no estoy confundida. Nunca pensé que me quisieras o algo porque en realidad es tu forma de ser y nunca fui tratada por ti de alguna forma especial —le dolía admitirlo, pero así era. Él no había presentado atizbo alguno de tratarla de forma diferente a los demás, pero no había podido evitar sentirse atraída por él y esa gran cualidad que poseía—. Sé que no puedo estar a la moda como Rhonda o ser linda como Lila —las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y se le quebró la voz, pero esta vez no escondió el rostro, le sostenía la mirada. Dolída, quebrada una vez más, pero enfrentando el destino—. Sólo quería decírtelo, perdón por molestarte con este tipo de cosas, nunca debí mencionarlo —le arrebató las llaves y se giró para abrir la puerta de su casa._

— _No quise decir que pensaras que yo te trataba de forma especial, no sé que me pasa, yo no… no quiero lastimarte —había cometido un error y aunque ella no había reaccionado con violencia, sabía que le acababa de romper el corazón por segunda vez._

— _La culpa es mía. No te volveré a molestar con algo tan trivial como mis sentimientos. Has de cuenta que esto no pasó y que nunca te dije nada —la rubia cerró de un portazo su casa y al entrar se desmoronó en llanto. Arnold se quedó frente a la casa, sintiendo que había hecho algo irreparable y que vería su suerte a partir del siguiente día en la escuela._

* * *

Helga se vistió con prisa, se maquilló y tomó su bolso de mano, lista para ir al trabajo y tratar de despejarse un poco. Cuando la rubia salió de la habitación se encontró con Arnold revisando el estante de libros en donde encontró su libreta de notas de sus pacientes:

— Veo que has encontrado tus notas —comentó ella mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa comprobando que llevara todo lo necesario—. Son de todos los casos que has llevado, incluso hay mas en esa parte de abajo —le señaló—, por si quieres…

— ¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿No llevo algún caso actualmente? —preguntó un tanto preocupado por su trabajo.

— Bueno como ibas a una convención, suspendiste tus consultas por un tiempo… pero les pediste a tus pacientes que te hablaran por teléfono dentro de unos días para que agendaran nuevas citas contigo.

— ¿Y en donde los atiendo? ¿Aquí?

— No… adecuaste una habitación en Sunset Arms como consultorio.

— Ya veo… —Arnold se quedó expectante, mirando aquel libro de notas como si no reconociera su propia letra, era una sensación muy extraña.

— Bien pues, debo irme… estaré de vuelta a medio día si no hay pendientes muy urgentes, que creo que no. Mi número de celular y de oficina están anotados en el corcho al lado del refri… cualquier cosa avísame y por favor recuérdame que debemos comprarte un celular nuevo. El tuyo se perdió en el accidente.

— Gracias, Helga.

— Cuando esté de regreso te voy a cambiar las vendas de las costillas, así que no intentes nada hasta entonces. Tendrás que esperar un poco para bañarte ¿Está bien?

— E-Entendido —asintió él.

— Nos vemos —se despidió la rubia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Arnold se preguntó por un momento si así eran sus días ¿así se despedían? Aunque no era como si en ese momento pudiera ofrecerle algo más que un simple "adiós" con la mano".

El rubio se sentó despacio en el sillón de su salita. Por primera vez observó con detenimiento el departamento: Lucía como un verdadero hogar. Todo era muy pulcro y estaba muy bien acomodado y sabía que eso se lo debía a Helga, porque él era ordenado, pero no tan en exceso.

Dado que no tenía mucho qué hacer, decidió que era buena idea recorrer la casa en busca de algo, esperando comprender la desconocida vida que tenía u obtener un recuerdo en el camino.

Se dirigió primero a su habitación. Pese a que había dormido ahí una noche antes, no había reparado en detalles. Abrió el closet de donde Helga había sacado su pijama y descubrió la ropa de ambos bien acomodada. Él del lado derecho y ella del izquierdo. Camisas, pantalones, playeras estampadas le indicaban que era cosas que le pertenecían y él usaba. Del lado de Helga, reinaban las blusas, los pantalones de mezclilla y para su sorpresa muchos vestidos y a juzgar por la zapatera que se encontraba debajo de todo lo anterior, ella era fanática de los zapatos.

— Vaya… —exclamó al revisar los pares. Tenis, flats y zapatillas de todos colores que fácil serían como unos veinte versus los cuatro pares que él tenía—. Qué sorpresa, ahora le gusta arreglarse bastante… —era curioso para él, cómo por medio del closet podía imaginarse a esa nueva Helga y podía construir una imagen de ella que sabía, poco a poco iría descubriendo.

De pronto, arriba del closet una cajita de madera llamó su atención. Arnold se paró de puntas haciendo que sintiera algo de dolor en las costillas.

— ¡Ay! —exclamó—. Creo que a esto se refería ella cuando dijo que no intentara nada… —contuvo el dolor y bajó aquella cajita. Cuando la abrió descubrió en ella su vieja y amada gorra azul que le habían regalado sus padres. Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Aquella gorra era el único recuerdo que en ese momento poseía de sus padres y que también ligaba a sus abuelos. El chico la sostuvo entre las manos y sonrió. Cuántas aventuras no había vivido con ella, cuánto no había pasado usándola. No recordaba cuándo había sido el punto en que había decidido dejar de usarla y guardarla como un precioso recuerdo y se prometió preguntarle a Helga más tarde. Prosiguió removiendo en la caja y para su sorpresa debajo de su gorra se encontraba un listón rosa que conocía a la perfección—: ¡El listón de Helga! —exclamó. Lo sacó del contenedor y lo sostuvo en la mano. Se veía algo viejo pero aun conservaba su color sin embargo estaba deshecho, así que tuvo a bien tratar de formarlo nuevamente—. Era así… largo —jaló los extremos del moño—, y muy apretado del centro, si, justo así —sonrió, observando que el listón rosa había regresado a la forma original a la que pertenecía: el moño característico de Helga. Decidió que sacaría aquellos dos objetos preciados de ese olvidado lugar y hablaría con Helga más tarde para decidir un sitio apropiado para colocarlos. Prosiguió con su búsqueda de recuerdos, cerró el closet y corrió la mirada por la habitación. Un televisor de pantalla reposaba frente a la cama sobre un mueble largo, en donde sus cajones no contenían nada mas que dvd's de películas. Mordiéndose los labios y escudriñando reparó en los dos burós que se encontraban flaqueando el lecho, cada uno con lámparas de noche. Fue hasta uno de ellos, el del lado derecho y abrió el cajón. Nada interesante: Tickets de compra, tarjetas de algunos restaurantes y una buena dotación medicinas.

— Parece que nos enfermamos seguido… —susurró registrando los nombres de las pastillas y las fechas de caducidad. Se pasó entonces al buró del lado izquierdo, y supo a quién pertenecía ese lado de la cama: Había un libro de poemas, separadores de libros de varios tamaños, formas y colores y una pequeña libreta de forro café. El rubio centró su atención en ella y el corazón se le detuvo al darse cuenta que la caligrafía era de Helga:

"Para Arnold" rezaba en la primer hoja. El chico tragó saliva y pasó la página para encontrarse con el primer poema:

 _ **I**_

 _ **Si pudiera ponerle un nombre,**_

 _ **diría que es la paz que me transmite estar contigo.**_

 _ **Diría, que tal vez es el silencio de nuestras miradas al reconocerse.**_

 _ **Diría que es el brillo en tu rostro cuando hablas de tus pasiones.**_

 _ **Diría que es el verso inesperado que me regalas,**_

 _ **o el pensamiento con el que se inicia el día...**_

 _ **O quizás, si tuviera que ponerle un nombre,**_

 _ **entonces, le pondría el tuyo.**_

— Oh, dios… —susurró muy sorprendido. Era intenso, era hermoso y perfecto. ¿En verdad él la inspiraba a escribir cosas así? Pasó a la siguiente página y leyó otro:

 _ **II**_

 _ **Un estupor constante,**_

 _ **un delirio, impaciente,**_

 _ **y los rastros del sendero**_

 _ **en tus manos sabias.**_

 _ **Las lunas las usas**_

 _ **como extensiones tuyas,**_

 _ **y el cielo y la noche**_

 _ **te pertenecen**_

 _ **y te aguardan,**_

 _ **para que los completes**_

 _ **y los deshagas.**_

Siguió, con uno más, Incapaz de poder parar a tan bella expresión de sentimientos:

 _ **III**_

 _ **Me dejas mirarte a los ojos,**_

 _ **hacerte saber todo lo que callo.**_

 _ **Usar nuestro silencio**_

 _ **Y con ello tocarte.**_

 _ **Me dejas encontrarme en tus manos.**_

 _ **Encontrarte.**_

 _ **Recorrerte.**_

 _ **Ausentarme.**_

 _ **Me dejas probarme en tu cuerpo,**_

 _ **para descubrir nuestro calce.**_

 _ **Me dejas ser**_

 _ **lo que no era antes.**_

 _ **Me dejas sorprenderme,**_

 _ **al escuchar, al cantarme.**_

 _ **Me dejas sentarme a tu lado,**_

 _ **aunque no haya nada nuevo que contarte.**_

El aludido en aquellas prosas se sentía anonadado. Aquellas palabras eran hermosas y mágicas. La cadencia con la que escribía, el sentimiento y la pureza lo sorprendían, bien podían pasar por cualquier libro de un autor reconocido.

Estaba por seguir leyendo cuando la emoción fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de la casa. Arnold pegó un brinco y salió lo más rápido que pudo a la sala y contestó.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Viejo! ¿Cómo estás? —saludo la voz jovial de Gerald del otro lado del auricular.

— Hola, Gerald. Estoy un poco mejor. Dormir en casa es mejor que el hospital, considerando que no recordaba este lugar, pero no está mal. Hoy por fin pude hablar con Helga y bueno, yo quería saber cómo se sentía y qué pensaba o quería hacer respecto a nuestra situación.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo?

— Dijo que estaba dispuesta a lo que yo dijera. Pero creo que no se trata de sólo lo que yo quiera. Lo que me orilló a sacar a relucir el tema fue que siento el dolor de Helga y lo veo en sus ojos y quisiera que no fuera así. Sé que va a costarme pero, le pedí paciencia y le propuse comenzar a ir a lugares que significaran algo para los dos, o que me ayude a recordar. También me preguntó acerca del ultimo recuerdo que tengo de ella y eso no salió nada bien…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué recuerdas exactamente?

— En realidad pensé que había sido un sueño, o mas bien lo fue y resultó que también era un recuerdo. Supongo que tú si sabes… se trata de la fiesta de bienvenida del primer grado cuando nosotros…

— Oh no viejo, vaya recuerdo que escogiste… fue criminal. En verdad fue una ocasión muy dura para ella. Que la rechazaras por segunda vez… no quiero ni acordarme, fueron días oscuros para todos.

— Pues cometí la tontería de decírselo y hubieras visto su cara… sus ojos… eran tan tristes…

— Puedo imaginármelo, la vi en ese entonces. Supongo que fue un golpe duro saber que la recuerdas en ese día exacto, pero no es tu culpa, y ella lo sabe. Ya se le pasará. De mientras quisiera aportar a esa campaña entre ustedes de recordar cosas que hacían juntos, asi que… ¿qué te parece dos entradas para mi juego del próximo viernes para ti y Helga? Iban a verme a todos mis partidos y la pasaban bien, igual y podría ayudar.

— Pensé que estabas de vacaciones… —comentó rascándose la cabeza, recordando que su amigo le había comentado eso en el hospital.

— Bueno, este es un juego a beneficio del orfanato de Hillwood, no es de la temporada pero me gustaría verlos ahí ¿qué dices? Les enviaré los boletos a su casa.

— Gracias amigo. No creo que haya inconvenientes por Helga y menos por mi, quisiera verte en acción por primera vez, bueno es decir, de nuevo.

— Ya está entonces. No te voy a decepcionar, ya verás.

— Oye Gerald, una ultima cosa… yo… encontré una libretita de poemas ¿sabías que ella me escribe…?

— Vaya. Qué rápido la encontraste. Por supuesto que lo sé, no parabas de hablar de eso cada que te dejaba algún poema escrito por la casa. Además siempre lo hizo… desde la primaria y tu también al final descubriste eso.

— Si, sólo que estos son diferentes, son… maduros, apasionados, no sé ni cómo describirlos. Creo recordar algunos de la primaria, pero esto es otra cosa… no puedo creerlo. Me gustaron mucho… me hablan de ella y de mí.

— Son los de una mujer enamorada y casada con el amor de su vida, viejo. Sólo te recuerdo que ella no sabe que me lo dices, o bueno, quizás si, pero por nuestro bien no lo menciones, yo no sé nada ¿de acuerdo? Es muy buena viejo y con temor de escucharme poco masculino diré que son hermosos y era un lindo detalle que ella tenía contigo.

— Sí, lo son. Me pregunto si algún día volverá a escribirme algo así…

— Ambos necesitan tiempo. Tómalo con calma y no pienses tanto en ello, el doctor dijo que poco a poco o puedes terminar con migraña. Seguimos en contacto, avísame cuando ya tengas de vuelta el celular

— Claro, te escribiré. Helga dijo que iríamos a comprarlo pronto. Nos vemos el viernes, Gerald y gracias por llamar.

— A la orden, Arnie.

* * *

Helga revisaba el informe de ventas del ultimo trimestre de la compañía Pataki. Hacia anotaciones sobre las páginas como propuestas de mejora para su gerente de ventas. Se había volcado en el trabajo nada más llegar a su oficina. Y a decir verdad le gustaba mucho eso y le ayudaba.

— Escribes mucho… ¿Otra vez lo he hecho mal? —dijo Brainy, entrando a la oficina de su jefa y amiga. Atrás había quedado el escuálido chico de primaria con lentes de fondo de botella y peinado extraño. Si bien no era un modelo, había reemplazado sus lentes con unos más elegantes y de pasta negra que le sentaban muy bien. Se había dejado la barba y peinaba su cabello hacia atrás.

— Señor gerente de ventas —saludó Helga apenas posando sus ojos en él y regresando la vista a los informes—. Te felicito, todo va muy bien, las anotaciones sólo son para que no se me olviden algunos puntos que podemos implementar en algunas zonas, mi cabeza está en otro lado y temo que se me vayan las ideas. Pero todo va como lo planeamos, es agradable recibir una buena noticia entre tantas malas que últimamente me rondan.

Su amigo notó enseguida la tristeza en los ojos de Helga. Sabía a lo que se refería, estaba al tanto de la situación por la que pasaba.

— ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cómo está él? —se aventuró a preguntar. Ahora ella le tenía un poco de confianza, no se contaban absolutamente todo, pero la chica era un poco más abierta con él. Muchas golpizas le habían valido llegar a ese momento.

— No me recuerda… ni a nosotros, lo que somos y lo que tenemos o teníamos… —la voz amenazaba con quebrase pero se recompuso, Brainy era su amigo y aunque sabía que podía confiar en él tampoco quería mostrarse vulnerable—. Pero bueno, todo saldrá bien… espero —deseó, mirando hacia la ventana y observando el paisaje de la urbanizada ciudad de Hillwood.

— Verás que si —le dijo él, acercándose a ella y posando un dedo en su mejilla, acariciándola. Ella le sonrió, pero enseguida evitó el contacto por mas tiempo y volteó la cara. Al chico no le gustaba verla mal, porque pese a los años y a que lo había callado, aun sentía cosas por ella.

* * *

Helga se detuvo frente a la puerta de su departamento. Suspiró y se tomó un momento para juntar valor y entrar a su casa. Quería llegar y besar a su esposo, quería que la pesadilla acabara peor sabía que detrás de esa puerta la realidad era otra y tenia que enfrentarla. Se frotó la frente, tomó aire y giró la perilla. Al entrar se quitó las zapatillas en la alfombra y las colocó pegadas a la pared. Luego, dejó caer su bolso en el perchero al lado del recibidor y se quitó el saco.

— ¿Helga? —preguntó la voz de Arnold desde la cocina.

— ¿Esperas a alguien más? Claro que soy yo, genio. ¿Qué haces? —comentó extrañada.

— Pues, cocino…

Helga percibió un extraño aroma en el aire así que fue directo hacia la cocina y ahí encontró a Arnold que vestía un mandil y quemaba la comida.

— Oh, oh… —la chica apagó de sopetón la estufa y tomó los guantes para apartar la olla que él estaba ocupando—. ¿Y qué se supone que es esto? ¿cream brulee?

— S-Sopa… —balbuceó él totalmente rojo por la pena de su fracaso.

— Arnold podías haber pedido algo por teléfono —comentó ella, metiendo la olla al agua fría de la llave para acabar con el fuego del contenido.

— Sólo creí que era buena idea sorprenderte con algo —admitió. Después de que había pasado un buen rato leyendo esos poemas, había sentido la repentina necesidad de agradecerle con algo, por más mínimo que fuera.

— Debo recordarte que tus costillas siguen rotas y no puedes estar haciendo esto.

— P-Perdón —admitió con la cabeza baja, ella enseguida notó que estaba siendo ruda con él y se arrepintió.

— No, perdóname a mi, no quise… es decir me preocupa que te lastimes. Además la que cocina aquí soy yo.

— Si bien, pues, si quieres podemos pedir algo y…

— No. Vamos a cocinar, yo seré la chef y tu puedes ser mi ayudante —dijo, mostrando una sonrisa que le contagió al rubio.

— De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres que haga?

— Haremos una ensalada porque necesitas comer saludable. Pica estos tomates y la lechuga, ten —le acercó las verduras, un cuchillo y una tabla para picar.

— Creo que tenemos carne, puedo freírla… y después podemos hacer un postre rápido, siempre ayuda a sentirse mejor —ella volvió a sonreír, olvidándose de la situación que vivían, sintiendo que sus días preciados en donde ambos compartían podían volver.

Arnold observó la expresión de felicidad de la chica y un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

— Esto… nosotros dos, ya hemos pasado por esto… —Sí. Incontables veces, pero había una en específico y Helga creía saber a cual se refería él—. Tú me cocinaste por primera vez cuando me encontraste en medio de la lluvia en el panteón. A Helga se le aguaron los ojos… él estaba recordando una ocasión que ella guardaba muy dentro de su corazón:

— _Estamos hechos una sopa—dijo Arnold retorciéndose la camisa en la entrada de sunset arms._

— _Ya sé, la tormenta empeoró bastante. Menos mal que llegamos antes de los relámpagos._

— _¿Quieres cambiarte?_

— _¿Abner usa ropa de mujer? —comentó sacudiéndose los zapatos. Arnold soltó una carcajada y a ella le tamblaron las piernas._

— _No, pero puedo prestarte una playera o algo, ven —el chico se adentró entre la casa de huéspedes rumbo a su cuarto. Ella lo siguió temerosa. Estaba nerviosa pero trataba de disimular lo más que podía. Estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto de Arnold y hacía tanto que no había estado ahí. Sus recuerdos se remontaron al día en que perdió su libretita rosa que contenía poemas y confesiones para él. De sólo acordarse le daban escalofríos. Además ambos ya habían crecido y cambiado desde aquel entonces._

 _Shortman jaló la cuerda que hizo aparecer las escaleras a su cuarto y ambos subieron._

— _Sigue estando igual que a como lo recordaba —comentó ella observando todo. El papel tapiz, las cosas acomodadas, las luces, su escritorio, su computadora, la cama… todo era igual._

— _Mis abuelos me ayudaron a decorarlo así que, no quiero moverlo —comentó con tristeza._

— _Perdón, yo no quise… rayos siempre digo cosas tontas —se disculpó ella._

— _Está bien, no lo sabías._

— _¿Sabes? En cierta forma, envidio eso que construiste con tus abuelos. Es decir, yo no tengo eso y nunca lo tendré… nunca tendré nada parecido o que se acerque pese a que están mis padres… y me alegra que hayas tenido tanta felicidad con ellos, Arnold. Ellos eran muy buenos y tu también lo eres —Helga se sorprendió de sus propias palabras al ver la expresión de sorpresa del chico. Sin embargo no se arrepentía, tenía esos arranques de sinceridad en donde quería decirle tantas cosas que ya le era difícil quedarse callada._

— _Muchas gracias, Helga, de verdad —se permitió mirarla por un momento. Era tan extraño escucharla hablar así pero tan reconfortante. Aquellos lapsos escasos de la chica que últimamente estaba teniendo con él le hacían ver a una Helga humana, linda, sincera y real. Y le gustaba descubrir facetas nuevas en ella. Le gustaba que estuviera pendiente de él y quisiera apoyarlo en esos momentos difíciles—. Bueno, te voy a prestar esta camiseta y este pantalón en lo que ponemos nuestras ropas a secar. Puedes cambiarte aquí y yo iré al baño, te espero abajo._

 _Después de un rato ambos tenían mudas de ropa nuevas, estaban secos y rebuscaban en la cocina algo para cenar. Era tarde, pero a Helga le tenía sin cuidado llegar a su casa, estaba segura que sus padres ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia y prefería mil veces estar con Arnold._

— _Lo siento, no tengo nada que ofrecerte, toda la comida hecha se ha acabado, Susy me cocina de vez en cuando pero hoy tuvo que salir…_

— _Pero aquí hay varias cosas, podemos hacer algo._

— _¿Sabes cocinar?_

— _Pues, si… —admitió ella—. Tuve que aprender desde chica porque, bueno tu sabes, mi madre y su problema con la bebida… terminaba dándome una plasta de comida que para ella según era un emparedado y ensalada. Otros días olvidaba que tenía una hija menor y no hacia nada, así que si quería comer debía hacerlo por mi misma._

— _Y-Ya veo —el chico se sintió terrible. Corrían muchos rumores y poca información confirmada por la misma Helga G. Pataki, pero no se necesitaba indagar mucho para saber los problemas en aquella casa. Arnold lamentaba profundamente que ella hubiera vivido cosas tan duras para su edad y aquello le ayudaba un poco a entender su extraña forma de ser._

— _Bien, vamos a cocinar algo, yo seré la chef y tu mi ayudante —sonrió y con el gesto hizo que Arnold se olvidara por completo de la desdicha de la rebelde jovencita._

— _De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres que haga?_

— _Pica esas verduras, vamos a hacer una ensalada. Veo que tienes algo de pollo, puedo hacer un caldo de verduras para contra restar cualquier resfriado que pueda darnos por la lluvia. Después podemos hacer un postre rápido, siempre ayuda a sentirse mejor ¿sabes?_

— _¡Si! —exclamó él emocionado—. Y podemos hacer té._

— _Buena idea, Arnoldo —le sonrió ella, extasiada, ensoñada y feliz. Nunca se había sentido así de contenta. Él se contagió nuevamente del entusiasmo de la chica y sintió un cálido cosquilleo brotar de su pecho y expandirse por todo su cuerpo._

 _Ambos chicos terminaron compartiendo un buena buen caldo de verduras, un pay frío de queso y té de limón y platicando anécdotas de los abuelos. Helga escuchaba atento como Arnold contaba sus historias de pequeño y todo lo que ellos le habían enseñado e intervenía comentando alguna cosa que recordaba de ellos. Como por ejemplo los estrafalarios trajes de Pookie que tanto le gustaban o los ocurrentes consejos del viejo Phil._

 _Terminando los alimentos lavaron los trastes juntos y después Arnold le entregó su ropa ya seca en una bolsa. Se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa pero ella insistió en irse sola. Para que él ya no saliera de su casa y descansara._

— _Fue una buena noche, Helga. Muchas gracias por encontrarme entre la lluvia… y por la comida, cocinas muy rico —ella se sonrojó._

— _Ya, ya… no es nada cabeza de balón. Trato de ser de ayuda en lo que puedo. Si te sientes mal y no hay nadie con quién hablar ya sabes donde encontrarme, y pues debo irme…_

— _E-Espera… yo… por favor ven más seguido —Arnold se abalanzó hacia la chica y la abrazó fuertemente, ella se aturdió pero correspondió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quiso salir huyendo y fue capaz de tenerlo cerca sin preocuparse por bajar la guardia. Loa brazó con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz y se deleitó con el rico aroma de su cabello, aquello parecía un sueño—al despegarse, él le dio un beso en la mejilla._

— _A-Arnold…_

— _Eres una buena persona, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, ni tú misma Helga. No te lo digas y no lo dudes, lo eres, en verdad lo eres._

* * *

— R-Recordaste… —susurró ella asombrada y con ganas de llorar.

— Esa vez fue un buen día… me ayudaste mucho, porque en verdad me sentía tan mal. Quizás te parezca raro porque pasó hace mucho tiempo, pero muchas gracias.

— Yo… A-Arnold… n-no s-sé q-qué d-decir… —balbuceó, aturdida por el recuerdo del chico y sus palabras.

— Oye, se va a quemar la carne… —comentó Arnold viendo como la carne comenzaba a chamuscarse en el sartén.

— ¡Por Darth Veader!

* * *

Habían terminado de comer y estaban descansando en la sala sentados uno al lado del otro. Arnold hojeaba todas sus libretas de trabajo con la intención de ponerse a llamar a sus pacientes y retomar el trabajo y Helga leía un libro de marketing digital.

— Oye, Helga ¿Y mi anillo? —preguntó sin previo aviso su esposo, mostrándole su mano y moviendo los dedos en señal de que le hacía falta algo. A la empresaria le dio un vuelco el corazón.

— Está en la maleta que trajimos del hospital —indicó. Él se puso de pie y fue hasta la habitación. Al regresar le enseñó la bolsita ziploc en donde las enfermeras lo habían depositado —¿Y el tuyo? —le cuestionó a darse cuenta de que ella no lo llevaba. Helga buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo mostró—. Creo que deberíamos usarlos…

— Te lo agradezco pero, preferiría que lo usaras hasta que… hasta que te sientas seguro de ello… —él sabía que se refería a que prefería que lo usara cuando recuperara sus sentimientos por ella.

— Y tú… ¿Usarás el tuyo? —ella asintió colocándolo en su dedo anular—. ¿No sería injusto y doloroso?

— La situación de por sí lo es, así que no creo que esto cambie algo. No te preocupes por mi.

— No digas eso Helga, en realidad si me preocupa cómo te sientas… no me gusta verte triste… —el se había acercado hacia ella por inercia y Helga sintió un latigazo por todo el cuerpo. Quería besarlo, quería hacerlo con él, quería recuperarlo y que la amara como antes.

— A-Arno… —el suspiro de la menor de los Pataki fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, sobresaltándolos a los dos —¿Esperas a alguien?

— No… ¿Y tú? —ella negó con la cabeza y se levantó de su lugar. Arnold clavó la vista en la puerta.

— Quizás es el portero o algún vecino —comentó ella con tranquilidad. Pese a que eran las seis de la tarde y aun podría decir que era un buen horario para recibir visitas, aquella fue una inusual llamada al timbre. Al abrir la puerta, Helga G. Pataki supo que la felicidad podía ser fugaz y la vida muy cruel. Frente a ella unos ojos ojos coquetos por naturaleza y una melena pelirroja la saludaban con una alegre y bella sonrisa y un ramo de flores. Ahí estaba, la chica por la cual casi había peligrado su noviazgo con Arnold en la universidad. La chica por la cual se prometió no volver a preocuparse el día en que ésta se marchó de Hillwood. En aquel entonces los sentimientos de Arnold hacia la relación que tenían fueron la fuerza que la sacó delante de sus dudas, porque sabía perfectamente que él no quería a Layla. Sin embargo ella había hecho cosas para intentar separarlos, cosas que al final no prosperaron pero dejaron una huella tremenda en Helga. Y ahora en ese momento, en que su relación era casi inexistente, el miedo regresaba. No quería que su belleza y delicadeza se lo quitaran y quizás estaba yéndose muy lejos al pensar de esa forma, ya que sólo era una visita. Pero hacía años que Layla ya no vivía en la ciudad y verla regresar, así de guapa y radiante y en un momento así no hacía mas que removerle las inseguridades. Y lo peor era que Arnold no recordaba todo lo que había acontecido con la ejemplar chica campirana.

— ¿Quién es? —gritó Arnold desde la sala.

— Hola, Helga —saludó la chica con su voz chillona—. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

— Hola, Layla —contestó la rubia, un poco tosca.

— Me enteré de lo de Arnold y quise venir a verlos, ¿puedo pasar?

— ¿Layla? ¿Eres tú? —el rubio se puso de pie de sopetón y divisó desde su lugar aquella cabellera roja tan familiar. Helga se hizo a un lado para dejar que pasara y cuando los vio abrazarse tuvo que aferrarse de la puerta para no caerse.

* * *

Hoy mi buena amiga "Inspiración" (Para este fic nada más) me visitó y no pude dejarla ir. Empecé escribiendo en casa, luego me salté al trabajo y luego regresando a casa y desvelándome porque si se iba ya no volvería. Había estado bien atorada con respecto a qué tumbo tomaría esto, pero hoy todo pudo avanzar y me da gusto. De una vez les advierto que esto va para otro poco más, no sé cuántos capítulos serán pero sé a donde quiero llevar todo esto, así que no se preocupen. Como siempre lo hago, agradezco que se pasen por aquí a leer pese a mi ausencia. Y agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo en dejarme sus reviews, de verdad que me hacen el día.

Drama, drama y un estira y afloja, pero a que no se esperaban lo de Layla, porque a decir verdad yo no jajajaja y fue cosa de mi musa, pero me agradó. Poco a poco iremos viendo la convivencia, los recuerdos que regresan y se conectan entre los recuerdos de cada uno y sobretodo de los protagonistas.

Fue extraño escribir elogios sobre los poemas puestos en este capítulo, porque son de mi autoría y pues, pese a que a mi me gustan, no los considero la gran cosa. Pero bueno, pongamos que son de Helga y que ella es chingona. A mi me encantó el hecho de pensar a Arnold leyendo todo eso y descubriendo las facetas de Helga y queriéndola recompensar con una comida que no le salió bien.

¿Qué les parece? Me voy a dormir, mañana trabajo y son la 1:35 am

Espero les guste, nos leemos pronto.

Princesa Saiyajin.


	4. Cita

¿POR QUÉ LA ELEGÍ COMO MI ESPOSA?

Capitulo 4: Cita

Después de un día ajetreado en el hospital Phoebe y Gerald se tomaban un momento de descanso y veían la televisión.

— Es bueno estar de vacaciones, puedo verte más —le susurró Gerald en la oreja a su esposa.

— Sería mejor que yo también tuviera vacaciones… lo siento —se disculpó. Sus próximas vacaciones serían al cabo de seis meses, aunque no resultaba del todo mal ya que Gerald tendría unos días de descanso para entonces.

— No importa. Amo tenerte aquí a mi lado —se inclinó para besarla apasionadamente y ella correspondió. Hacía rato que no tenían tanto tiempo a solas. Sus horarios eran algo complicados pero a decir verdad ellos lo sobrellevaban muy bien. Gerald era un hombre muy comprensivo, dulce y ocurrente que apoyaba al máximo su sueño de ser una doctora preparada y ella era su fan número uno. No se perdía sus partidos y estaba en primera fila para alentarlo. Por eso funcionaban tan bien.

Se habían olvidado de la televisión y tumbado en el sillón profundizando los besos, cuando el sonido del celular de la doctora los interrumpió:

— Perdón, creo que es del tra… Es Helga —dijo extrañada al ver el nombre de su amiga en la pantalla.

— Puede ser sobre Arnie, contesta —le aconsejó él, aún acomodado sobre ella.

— Helga… ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó enseguida al escuchar el tono de voz de su mejor amiga que la delataba de inmediato, además de que la conocía a la perfección, supo que algo no andaba muy bien.

— Ella está aquí. Están en la sala y yo… no puedo, no…

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó bajito Gerald al ver la cara de su esposa.

— Layla —prununció Phoebe que no necesitaba que su amiga le dijera el nombre de aquella mujer porque sólo había una persona que podía poner a Helga G. Pataki de esa forma. Gerald se llevó una mano a la cabeza. No eran buenas noticias.

— Si… Arnold no recuerda nada y yo… quisiera sacarla de aquí. Ni siquiera sé porqué la dejé entrar, pero cuando me di cuenta Arnold la había visto y quiso saludarla.

— Helga, sé que quisiste hablarme porque no sabes que hacer y te sientes aturdida, pero no es momento para dejarse llevar por los miedos, así que escúchame bien —habló la médico, decidida—: Vas a ir y vas a sentarte al lado de _**TU**_ esposo y a vigilar a esa mujer. Sé natural, sonríete con Arnold, haz contacto con él para que ella se de cuenta. Seguramente alguien de la universidad le contó sobre el estado de Arnold y es algo sospechoso que se presente así a tu casa pero eso no importa ahora. No los dejes solos, no le des oportunidad. ¡Defiende lo que es tuyo! —bramó Phoebe, apretando el celular.

— Te amo, Phoebs, gracias —dijo ella y colgó para salir corriendo hacia la sala.

— Esto no es bueno, Gerald. No sé que intenciones tenga ella, pero estoy segura que algo trama…

— ¿Crees que sabe que Arnold no recuerda y por eso regresó?

— ¿Por qué más? Si él no recuerda todo lo que ella hizo para interponerse y no recuerda a Helga… no sé, no quiero pensar, Gerald —le dedicó una mirada preocupada detrás de sus lentes. Él le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle animo.

— Desearía que los dejara en paz, suficiente tienen los dos con todo esto como para agregar un problema más. Qué lejos quedó la Layla linda y educada ¿quién iba a pensar que cambiara tanto?

— Si… la linda y educada Layla —meditó ella un poco—. A raíz de la muerte de su padre, se volvió otra persona… o más bien, sacó su verdadero _yo_ a relucir…

* * *

— Y a ¿qué te dedicas, Layla? —preguntó el rubio, mientras la observaba con cierto detenimiento. Para él no había habido mucho cambio en la pelirroja, lucía prácticamente igual salvo el peinado, pues había dejado atrás sus largas trenzas sustituyéndolo por el cabello suelto. Aun podían notarse sus pecas en las mejillas y ahora llevaba maquillaje en su rostro, pero Arnold pensó que si comparaba los cambios, nada podía ser más grande que el de Helga. Fisicamente había cambiado mucho e incluso, sentimentalmente (recordó los poemas que había leído y el corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco).

— ¿Alguien quiere más café? —Helga había entrado a la sala llevando la jarra en una bandeja. Estaba nerviosa, molesta, intranquila, pero las palabras de Phoebe la habían hecho reaccionar. Podía ser que Arnold no la recordara, pero era su esposo y esa misma mañana habían decidido intentarlo, así que no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

— Yo sí, muchas gracias —admitió su esposo. Ella sonrió y le sirvió para después dejar la jarra en medio de los panecitos que les había llevado y sentarse al lado de él.

— Soy maestra de educación especial, ya saben, siempre me gustaron los niños.

— Claro, recuerdo esa parte —comentó Helga con sarcasmo, aunque advirtió que ninguno se dio cuenta del significado.

— ¿Y que te trae por la ciudad? Me dijiste hace un rato que ya no vives aquí desde hace años y perdón pero no recuerdo lo que pasó —Helga se mordió el labio. No era que Arnold lo hiciera a propósito porque no sabía, pero la estaba poniendo al tanto de que no recordaba y ella temía que Layla lo aprovechara.

— Lo que pasa es que a mediados de la universidad Layla recibió la propuesta de una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, ¿no es así? —inquirió la rubia, mirándola fijamente. La sonrisa de la chica se difuminó a una mueca seria. Ambas sabían lo que en esa ocasión había sucedido.

— Es cierto Arnold. Nada me hataba a esta ciudad y decidí que lo mejor para mi y para todos era que tomara esa beca y me fuera de este lugar en donde no estaba mi destino o bueno, ahora puedo decir que quizás sí…

— ¿Por qué dices que quizás si? —cuestionó Arnold dándole una mordida a un panquecito.

— Porque están por abrir una escuela aquí en Hillwood y me ofrecieron el trabajo como directora. Así que al parecer mi destino era regresar —la pelirroja mostró una amplia sonrisa y pestañeó al mismo tiempo. La rubia resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos.

— Es una buena noticia ¿no crees Helga? —le preguntó a su esposa un tanto animado.

— Claro que lo es —contestó sin alterarse, aunque por dentro el corazón le bombeaba de nervios y miedo—. Siempre es bueno tener a las amistades cerca —comentó nuevamente usando una nota de sarcasmo en su tono.

— ¿Y a ti cómo te va Helga? Supongo que ha sido algo dificil coordinarse con la presidencia de Telefonía Pataki, estos días que Arnold ha estado delicado —Layla clavó sus ojos en los de Helga y se hizo hacia delante indicando con su lenguaje corporal que era toda oídos para lo que Helga tuviera que decirle.

— _Perra_ —pensó Helga para sus adentros, controlándose para que sus facciones no develaran lo que Layla quería: provocarla—. Pues verás, Heidi —la llamó en forma despectiva. Layla odiaba que Helga usara ese apodo pues hacía referencia a que ella provenía de un pueblo y había sido pobre durante casi toda su vida, pero se limitó a sonreír falsamente cosa que no pasó desapercibida de la empresaria—, no voy a mentirte, no ha sido nada difícil —sonrió con malicia al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su enemiga que no esperaba esa respuesta—, ser la presidenta tiene sus beneficios y ausentarse en casos especiales es uno de ellos, además de que no hay nada más importante para mí que Arnold —el aludido volteó a ver a Helga mientras ella hacía esa confesión. Por un momento se perdió en la mirada fija de la rubia, en el brillo en sus ojos y el movimiento de sus manos. ¿Estaba diciendo eso tan lindo de él? —sinceramente, la empresa se puede ir por un caño, mi esposo es primero —defendió ella.

El movimiento fue mecánico y sorprendió a Helga: Arnold que la miraba sin entender muy bien lo que sentía, le tomó la mano con fuerza y ella correspondió de la misma forma, sorprendiéndose del tacto. Layla hizo una mueca casi impercimtible con la boca, molesta ante ese gesto de la pareja.

— G-Gracias, H-Helga… yo —balbuceó él con las mejillas encendidas.

— Bueno, bueno tortolitos, creo que debo irme —anunció la maestra, interrumpiendo el momento a propósito.

— ¿Tan pronto?

— Si querido Arnold, debo atender unas cuestiones legales de la escuela, ya sabes. Pero estoy segura que podremos coincidir de ahora en adelante ¿no te parece bien? —la pecosa se acercó hasta Arnold y le dio un abrazo.

— ¡Hey! ¡No tocar! Tiene las costillas rotas —se metió Helga jalando a Layla de un brazo para que lo soltara.

— Cuídate Layla, espero que todo marche bien con tú escuela, felicidades y bienvenida de nuevo.

— Nos veremos pronto, Arnold —le guiñó el ojo.

— Te acompaño, querida —la apresuró Helga llevándola del brazo. Caminaron unos pocos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta y la pelirroja se soltó bruscamente del agarre.

— Tranquilízate Helga ¿A qué le temes? —la encaró enarcando una ceja.

— No sé que tramas, pero te advierto que no te metas con Arnold, ni conmigo —constestó Helga.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te lo quite? Después de todo, parece ser que no se acuerda de nada… ni de ti —picó la pelirroja, esperando una reacción de su rival.

— Eso no va a suceder ni en tus sueños más locos, y por lo demás yo me encargo de que se acuerde, no te preocupes —le dijo y le cerró la puerta en la cara. La rubia se tomó un minuto en la entrada para calmarse, no quería que Arnold la viera alterada o comenzara a hacer preguntas pero la verdad era que tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo en que ambos fueran amigos. La pelirroja se estaba aprovechando totalmente de la situación para quedar bien con su marido.

— Vaya, si que fue una sorpresa la visita de Layla ¿no? —comentó Arnold observando el enorme ramo de flores que ésta le había llevado y que Helga había puesto en un jarrón y dejado en la cocina.

— Vaya que si —comentó en tono seco la rubia mientras terminaba de lavar la tetera y las tazas de café que habían utilizado con esa visita no grata. Arnold no pasó por alto la seriedad de Helga. Desconocía el motivo de que hubiera tanta tensión respecto a Layla pero pensó que quizás eran imaginaciones suyas.

— Oye, emmm, Helga — la llamó con suavidad—. Gracias por lo que dijiste… eso de que soy mas importante que tu empresa… no esperaba escuchar algo así pero, fue muy lindo de tu parte —agradeció el joven con las mejillas encendidas. Helga se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos con gesto tierno.

— Es la verdad Arnold. Aunque no lo parezca y las cosas no estén tan bien, eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida —la propia Helga se sorprendió de la confesión tan sincera que acababa de hacer pero le era un tanto dificil no hablar desde su corazón, pues con Arnold era con el único que podía decir ese tipo de cosas sin sentir vergüenza. El rubio se quedó de piedra en su lugar. Le daba la razón a Helga; eran esposos por alguna loca circunstancia de la vida que en ese momento él no podía recordar, pero eso significaba que eran compañeros y que debían cuidar el uno del otro. Helga estaba haciendo de forma excelente la parte que le tocaba y él, no podía decir lo mismo de su comportamiento, pero quería intentarlo.

— Gracias por quererme de esa forma, te prometo que lo voy a compensar —concedió él, apenado por no poder devolver en la misma intensidad las palabras.

— No, Arnold, no estás obligado a ello, es lo que siento, así que tómalo con calma, que mis sentimientos no te asusten o te presionen ¿de acuerdo? —asintió él, un poco nervioso.

— Oh, por cierto Gerald llamó en la mañana —recordó.

— ¿Y qué quería ese cepillo? Digo eh… ¿Qué te dijo?

— Nos invitó a su partido de básquetbol este viernes y pues aprovechando la ocasión quería ver si podríamos tener una especie de… ¿cita? ¿quisieras probar…? —a Helga le sorprendió mucho el gesto de Arnold, ¡lo estaba intentando!

— Me encantaría, mucho… gracias—respondió ella sonriendo sin poder ocultarlo.

— Creo que es buena idea, también me gustaría —sonrió de vuelta—. Gerald dijo que mandaría los boletos

— Si, regularmente los manda por correo y el portero nos los entrega.

— ¿Vamos muy seguido a verlo?

— No faltamos a ningún juego local. Creo que es un gusto que compartimos tu y yo, desde niños, aunque claro, a ti te gusta más el béisbol.

— Bueno, sí, aunque eso era antes, creo que ahora que sé que Gerald es basquetbolista, ese gusto puede cambiar un poco.

— Supongo que sí, el viernes que veas el juego lo sabremos. Y ahora jovencito, es hora de que vayas a tomar un baño y después te cambie las vendas.

— De acuerdo, por cierto… estuve indagando un poco en la casa y encontré esto —del bolsillo de su chaqueta Arnold sacó su pequeña gorra y el listón rosa de Helga—. ¿Cómo es que esto no está a la vista?

— Te dije que no estuvieras haciendo cosas que te hicieran daño y veo que no has hecho caso, pero me alegra que los hayas sacado de esa caja. La verdad es que los guardamos ahí por la mudanza y se nos olvidó con el tiempo…

— Pues creo que deberían tener un lugar especial

— ¿Y cual será ese lugar especial? —preguntó ella con curiosidad viendo la cara de Arnold iluminarse al observar su gorra.

— Creo que podríamos dejarlos en el librero por ahora y después hacer como una especie de repisa con otras cosas importantes ¿qué dices?

— Es buena idea —Arnold depositó los dos objetos en el librero donde descansaban sus libros de investigación.

— Y ahora si, a bañarse —señaló Helga con tono maternal.

* * *

Cuando Arnold salió del baño vio que Helga había dispuesto las vendas y las tijeras en la cama y lo esperaba mientras revisaba su celular.

— Vaya, pensé que querías arrugarte como una pasa… ¡si que tardaste en bañarte! —le comentó algo somnolienta.

— Lo siento, es un poco dificil moverse —dejó la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello sobre el perchero al lado de la cama y después se sentó al borde del colchón.

— Pues comencemos —anunció ella sin más—. Acuéstate —sugirió, y la incomodidad comenzó a hacerse presente entre los dos. Arnold obedeció—. A-ahora quítate la playera de la p-pijama—pidió ella, tragando saliva. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Después del accidente no habían tenido un contacto tan cercano como en ese momento, excluyendo el gesto que habían tenido durante la visita de Layla.

Arnold se sacó la playera con cuidado. Ya recostado decidió que sería más facil si apartaba la vista de ella y se limitaba a mirar el techo del cuarto. Helga se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada más y comenzó la labor de las vendas.

* * *

— Listo, creo que terminamos —dijo Helga examinando el vendaje que cubría las costillas y parte del abdomen de Arnold—. ¿Está muy apretado? —preguntó metiendo los dedos entre la venda y el cuerpo de su esposo para comprobar que estuviera bien.

— N-No… e-está b-bien a-así, g-gracias —comentó él bastante nervioso.

— Bueno entonces ya está —concluyó ella, guardando las tijeras en el botiquín de primero auxilios que tenían—. La verdad yo no tengo hambre pero si tu tienes podría cocinarte algo…

— Estoy bien, esos panquecitos y el café me llenaron —comentó él, tocándose el estómago.

— Si, a mi igual… bueno entonces me iré a dormir —anunció—. Trata de descansar por favor.

— Helga espera… — comenzó él sin saber muy bien porqué. Ella se quedó expectante con una mano en la perilla de la puerta —Arnold se quedó en silenció mirándola, se frotó el cuello con una mano y después desvió la vista hacia la pared.

— M-mañana iré a Sunset Arms a mi consultorio, quiero retomar a mis pacientes... ¿Tienes las llaves? —ella lanzó un leve suspiro; había esperado otra declaración totalmente diferente.

— Están en una cajita en la mesa del recibidor.

— De acuerdo, muchas gracias y emm... buenas noches.

— Buenas noches —contestó ella mientras ya cerraba la puerta.

Arnold se sintió tan culpable. Habían tenido algo de más acercamiento aquel día; escucharla decir que él era lo más importante en su vida lo había conmocionado, por eso había querido decirle que no se fuera a dormir al sillón, que si dormía ahí con él no pasaba nada, pero una sensación de incomodidad lo rebasó. Era muy pronto para él y en verdad quería intentarlo, por lo menos llevaban las cosas como amigos y estaba en cierta forma bien... pero ahí radicaba el problema.

Helga se fue a dormir una noche más a la sala mientras que el compañero que ella había elegido para su vida lo hacía por separado en su cuarto. La chica se sentía muy intranquila: por una parte la llegada de Layla no podía significar nada bueno, viejos miedos se arremolinaban en su mente y en su corazón. Sin embargo también había habido progresos, el recuerdo de Arnold la vez que ella lo encontró en el panteón... la idea de la cita para el juego de Gerald... su tacto cuando le tomó la mano... se estaba volviendo loca con tanta incertidumbre y pese a eso, decidió que pondría sus esperanzas en aquel juego del mejor amigo de Arnold. Algo bueno tendría que suceder.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de haber desayunado lo que Helga le había dejado preparado, Arnold se alistó, pidió un taxi y se dirigió a Sunset Arms.

Durante el recorrido en silencio en el auto, el chico se dedicó a observar la ciudad por la ventana: Había cambiado bastante y no la recordaba de esa forma. Había más negocios grandes y quedaban pocos de los que él había conocido… se sentía como si hubiera emprendido un viaje de muchos años y estuviera regresando.

Lo peor vino cuando el taxista se detuvo frente a aquella fachada que conocía de sobra. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al jovencito al tomar las llaves y girar la perilla; La casa estaba remodelada: un nuevo papel tapiz color crema con rombos azules y una alfombra guinda le daban la bienvenida. Las fotografías del recibidor habían sido removidas y reemplazadas por diplomas con su nombre. Caminó unos cuantos pasos para encontrar que el viejo comedor se había convertido en la sala de espera de sus pacientes, pues en vez de una mesa habían varios sillones y una televisión. Se adentró un poco más y descubrió que la cocina seguía ahí, intacta a como la había conocido en su infancia. Se detuvo en medio del lugar y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Recordaba a la perfección los días en que su abuela le cocinaba vestida con algún disfraz exótico que había encontrado en su ático y el abuelo leía el periódico mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran el desayuno. Era horrible pensar que jamás volvería a verlos y el estar en su casa y saberse sin ellos le partía el corazón.

Arnold movió la cabeza, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos y decidió ir escaleras arriba, en donde se encontraban los cuartos de los huéspedes. Helga le había dicho que aun vivían algunos ahí pero no estaba seguro si eran los mismos inquilinos de siempre o si eran nuevos, además de que quería ver su antigua habitación y su consultorio.

La primera habitación que se topó era su consultorio: un cuarto amplio, blanco, con tres libreros repletos, un escritorio, un diván para los pacientes y un sillón para él. Pese a que no recordaba el sitio, no se sintió extraño, sabía que aquel lugar era suyo, la atmósfera se sentía así, cálida… familiar. Arnold se acercó al escritorio en donde había una taza, una laptop, carpetas, bolígrafos y una fotografía que no esperó ver. El rubio, tomó entre sus manos el portarretrato y miró con detenimiento: era una fotografía de él y de Helga, parecía que estaban en una especie de restaurante, pues yacían sentados frente a una elegante mesa donde se podían ver dos copas de alguna bebida. Arnold pensó que esa fotografía había sido tomada en alguna ocasión especial ya que el vestía de traje azul con corbata a juego y ella llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes y el cabello suelto.

— Lucíamos tan… tan enamorados —susurró para sí, analizando la fotografía. Observó a Helga y le pareció que estaba hermosa se veía tan plena y feliz. Después, se miró a sí mismo y lo que encontró en su rostro le dio una extraña sensación en el pecho: Él sonreía de oreja a oreja, sus ojos estaban encendidos y enlazaba su mano con la de Helga sobre la mesa. Arnold acercó el portarretrato a su rostro y notó el anillo de compromiso que lucía ella en su dedo anular lo que le hizo sentir curiosidad por saber exactamente en qué momento de su relación se encontraban ambos cuando esa fotografía fue tomada.

— ¿Arnold? —una voz en la puerta del consultorio lo sobrasaltó. Una mujer de tez blanca y cabello corto y rubio lo miraba sorprendida desde la entrada. A Arnold le tomó un segundo reconocerla.

— ¿Suzie? ¿Eres tú?

— ¡Ay, Arnold! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti! —dijo y se le echó a los brazos. Él correspondió el abrazo—. Dios mío, todo esto ha sido como una pesadilla, la pobre de Helga me telefoneó hace unos días para avisarme, gracias al cielo que estás bien… pero... ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó al notar la mirada desconcertada del joven.

— No es nada. Sólo, bueno… no sé si Helga te dijo que no recuerdo algunas cosas de cierto tiempo al presente…

— Si, me mencionó algo. Lo lamento, no quise asustarte con mi cercanía, quizás no me recuerdes mucho, pero nos llevamos muy bien, más que cuando eras niño y por eso nos preocupamos por ti al enterarnos y no pude evitar… lo siento…

— No, no te disculpes, es que todo ha sido repentino para mi. Dime, ¿siguen viviendo todos aqui? Parece que hay demasiados cambios, mi consultorio ocupa casi todo y no sé si sigan habiendo inquilinos.

— Arnold, quizas no has recorrido toda la casa pero, antes de poner tu consultorio hiciste ampliaciones arriba para que tuviéramos más espacio. Ernie, el Sr. Hyuun, Oskar y yo seguimos viviendo aquí… después de lo de tus abuelos, bueno nosotros no tuvimos el corazón de dejar esta casa… pues todos éramos ya una familia, así que decidimos quedarnos sin importar que tuvieras aquí tu lugar de trabajo. Realmente no nos molesta, porque es un ambiente muy tranquilo.

— Entiendo. Gracias por no dejarme Suzie… en verdad me alegra saber que siguen aquí conmigo. Por cierto ¿dónde están ellos?

— Aunque no lo creas, Oskar está trabajando, desde hace años tiene un trabajo fijo en la misma tienda departamental en donde trabajo. Ernie abrió su constructora y el Sr. Hyuun anda de vacaciones en Vietnam con su hija.

— Ya veo…me alegra saber que están bien.

— ¿Y… cómo está Helga, querido? —preguntó ella, notando que Arnold aun sostenía el portarretratos.

— Bien creo… bueno ella me está ayudando mucho en este momento y se lo agradezco. Lamentablemente creo que yo no la estoy ayudando a ella en nada y tampoco sirve que yo no recuerde nada de lo que vivimos…

— Me imagino que es duro para ella y también para ti —concedió Suzie con dulzura—. Sin embargo ella es una mujer muy fuerte, que ha pasado de todo y sé que les irá bien, es cosa de tener paciencia y poner de su parte. No te presiones Arnold, poco a poco irás recordando y en lo que pueda ayudarte, sabes que cuentas conmigo y con Oskar.

— Muchas Suzie, lo aprecio muchísimo y créeme que si voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Estoy aquí porque quiero retomar los casos de mis pacientes que dejé antes del accidente —vaciló—, sin embargo no sé por dónde empezar… es como retomar algo que no recuerdas… es como si alguien más lo hubiera hecho y no yo.

— No te preocupes, un tiempo la hice de tu secretaria así que sé perfectamente donde está todo, te mostraré.

* * *

Después de ese día en el consultorio a Arnold no le tomó mucho tiempo en volver a la acción. Lo primero que hizo fue comprar un celular nuevo y así comenzó a contactar a varios pacientes que amablemente agendaron nuevas consultas con él y se fueron presentando en los días posteriores en su consultorio. El joven pensó que le costaría mucho trabajo pero se encargó de estudiar muy bien los expedientes de todos antes de darles consulta y todo fluyó muy bien. Tenía la comprensión de sus atendidos ya que se habían enterado de su accidente por las noticias y ellos mismos le decían que se lo tomara con calma.

En casa, todo seguía igual entre la pareja: Todo era cordial y amable, pero no había habido algún cambio significativo desde la visita de Layla en donde ambos habían tenido cierto acercamiento. Helga estaba un poco preocupada porque debido al trabajo que había dejado rezagado los días que estuvo en el hospital, tuvo que quedarse más tiempo del normal en la oficina y poco vio a Arnold en la semana, pues él también se estaba integrando a su vida cotidiana laboral y estaba echándole muchas ganas a estudiar los expedientes de sus pacientes en casa. Coincidieron un par de veces en el desayuno y sólo cenaron juntos una noche, por lo demás las comidas las hacían cada quién en sus trabajos y en la noche al llegar a casa alguno de los dos ya estaba dormido cuando el otro arribaba. Helga seguía durmiendo en el sofá y se preguntaba hasta cuándo seguiría la situación de esa forma. Comenzaba a plantearse el comprarse una cama individual y trasladarla a su estudio, el cansancio físico comenzaba a hacerle meollo en la columna y más allá de eso sus únicas esperanzas estaban depositadas en el viernes, el día del juego. Esperaba que Arnold no hubiese cambiado de opinión respecto a "la cita" que tendrían, porque ya había acomodado su horario de trabajo para disfrutar aquella tarde el juego con él:

Viernes, 05:20 pm, Hillwood, Centro de Basquetbol "Michael Jordan".

Helga veía impaciente el reloj de su celular. Arnold estaba retrasado viente minutos, el juego estaba a punto de empezar y ella temía que su esposo se hubiera arrepentido. La rubia daba vueltas en su lugar, afuera del recinto de basquetbol. Ambos habían acordado verse ahí ya que sus horarios de trabajo les impedían reunirse en casa primero para llegar juntos, así que optaron por llevarse sus mudas de ropa más cómodas para cambiarse antes de llegar al evento. El último mensaje de texto que Arnold le había contestado había sido hacía una hora y ella comenzaba a desesperarse.

— _¿Y si no viene? ¿Y si realmente no quiere intentarlo? Debo aceptarlo, no puedo obligarlo a nada..._ —pensó la rubia con el pesar arremolinándose en su pecho y mordiéndose las uñas de los nervios.

— ¡Helga! ¡Helga! —la voz de Arnold irrumpió en sus pensamientos negativos. El chico corría lo más rápido que podía y cuando llegó hasta ella tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

— ¡No deberías correr! ¡Aún no estás tan bien como crees! —exclamó Helga colocándole ambas manos en los hombros—. Pensé... pensé que no vendrías... —confesó ella y Arnold pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de su esposa.

— Perdóname, mi celular se quedó sin pila y una consulta se alargó más de la cuenta y luego ningún taxista pasaba y... de verdad lo siento.

— Ya, está bien. Me alegra que hayas llegado... por lo menos pudiste cambiarte —concedió ella al ver que Arnold llevaba la playera del equipo de Gerald, puesta.

— Está por empezar, vamos —dijo él, jalándola de la mano y comenzando a correr de nuevo.

— ¡Qué no corras, Arnoldo!

* * *

— ¡Justo a tiempo Helga! ¡Faltan cinco minutos todavía! —exclamó él, contento.

— Si, si, pero sigue subiendo Arnold, nuestros asientos son los de allá —indicó ella con la cabeza ya que llevaba en las manos una bandeja con palomitas, refrescos y hot dogs para disfrutar durante el juego. Arnold obedecía y subía poco a poco las gradas hasta que llegó a los asientos para darse cuenta de que un rostro que se le hacía indudablemente conocido, ocupaba un asiento aledaño al de ellos y le sonreía y lo saludaba con la mano.

— Hola Arnold —le dijo el sujeto de lentes de pasta negra y barba con el cabello peinado hacia atrás—. Tiempo sin verte, amigo ¿cómo estás?

— ¡Brainy! ¿Qué haces aquí? —bufó Helga al ver a su director de ventas sentado al lado del que era su asiento, muy sonriente y relajado—. Recuerdo que tenías trabajo que terminar ¿Por qué estás aquí tan campante?

— Ya, ya jefa, adelanté bastante, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de asistir así que ya merecía relajarme y qué mejor que esta ocasión para encontrarme con Arnold.

— Hola Brainy, no te reconocí... bueno es que no puedo...

— Recordar —completó él—. Si, Helga me comentó. De verdad lo siento amigo, pero hay que mirarlo por el lado bueno, estás aquí, vivo y sano y tienes a esta bella señorita de esposa, estarás bien —le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

— Ya zopenco, guarda silencio —Helga le dio un zape a Brainy y su esposo se sintió confundido ¿desde cuando había tanta confianza entre ellos? Le sorprendía saber que Helga le hubiera contado a su antiguo stalker sobre su condición ya que ella siempre le pareció algo hermética con su vida personal con personas no tan cercanas, lo cual le indicaba que en este caso ellos debían de ser buenos amigos y eso si era toda una revelación, por lo menos para él.

— No sabía que se llevaban tan bien y que además trabajaban juntos —externó él. Mirando primero a Brainy y después a Helga.

— Brainy es el gerente ventas de la empresa, y pese a lo que pudiera pensarse hemos formado un buen equipo —dijo Helga consultando el reloj de su celular y dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

— Así es, soy el gerente de ventas desde que Helga tomó posesión. No fue fácil que me aceptara en el trabajo pero demostré mis habilidades y eso se vio reflejado en el alza de ventas, así que por más que quiera no puede dejarme ir y bueno, podría decirse que somos buenos amigos ahora.

— Ya veo —asintió Arnold con ambas cejas alzadas y tomando un puño de palomitas.

— Si, bueno, no vine aquí para hablar de trabajo, si no te molesta genio, Arnold y yo queremos disfrutar de nuestra cita.

— Entiendo, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar después, los jugadores ya están saliendo...

— Mira Arnold, ahí viene Gerald —le señaló ella. Gerald salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y saludó al aire a todos los que se encontraban ahí—. El cabeza de cepillo juega de base en el equipo, y mira el pelirrojo que viene detrás es Charlie el pivot, el siguiente es Thomas el alero, el bajito es Jason el escolta y por último Richard que juega de Ala.

— Vaya… nunca pensé que pudiera ver jugadores más altos que Gerald, bueno es decir, sé que ya los había visto pero… en mi mente Gerald ya era muy alto.

— Si bueno, así es esto —intervino Brainy.

— ¡Silencio cuatro ojos! —lo calló Helga— Esto ya va a comenzar…

* * *

Arnold estaba maravillado. La adrenalina que la tribuna irradiaba logró contagiarlo. El corazón le daba un vuelco cada que Gerald tocaba el balón porque hacía magia con él. Su amigo era verdaderamente una estrella del baloncesto y él estaba impresionado. Sabía que muchas veces antes lo había visto jugar, sin embargo no podía recordarlo, así que prácticamente esa era la primera vez que lo veía en acción y se sentía muy orgulloso de él y de tener el privilegio de llamarse su mejor amigo. Aunado a eso, la experiencia del partido junto a Helga era una caja de sorpresas: La rubia gritaba más que cualquier aficionado al basquetbol, cada falta, cada jugada, cada encestada de Gerald iba a acompañado por chiflidos y vitores de Helga y eso le divertía mucho a Arnold. Observaba la cara de su esposa y veía que aquella niña que compartía su gusto por los deportes con la que creció, seguía intacta en ella. Cualquier mujer normal acompañaría a su esposo a ver un partido y seguramente terminaría por aburrirse o checar el celular por horas, pero Helga no, ella era diferente, ella disfrutaba el juego igual o hasta más que él y eso, no iba a negarlo, eso sí que le gustaba.

Por su parte el juego había fluído rápidamente. El equipo de Gerald "Hillwood Pigeons" se mantuvo a la cabeza durante los 3 primeros cuartos del juego, sin embargo en el último cuarto, los contrincantes "Chicago Assasins" habían logrado empatar a dos minutos de que todo terminara.

— Son buenos esos malditos —comentó Helga con los ojos puestos en el juego—. El cabeza de cepillo podrá ser la estrella de su equipo pero la verdad es que dependen mucho de él y eso no está bien, no puede hacer todo él solo. Lo que tienen los Asesinos es un equipo bastante unido...

— Quedan dos minutos—dijo Arnold mirando el reloj.

— Los Pigeons acaban de pedir tiempo… tienen que pensar en algo y rápido— comentó Helga mordiéndose las uñas. El equipo de Gerald se reunió a un lado de su banca con su entrenador que rayaba y anotaba cosas en un pizzarron de posiciones. Los jugadores asentían y hablaban entre si, evidentemente tramando la estrategia.

El tiempo terminó y la tribuna alentó a cada uno de los equipos.

— ¡Deben ganar! ¡VAMOS PIGEONS! —gritó la rubia lo más fuerte que pudo. Arnold sintió ganas de gritar con ella también.

— ¡Tu puedes, Gerald! —secundó el rubio, ante una mirada exceptica de Brainy que parecía mas bien aburrido del partido.

Ambos equipos se colocaron en sus posiciones. La pelota fue lanzada al aire y los capitanes saltaron para el robo de la pelota. Gerald la ganó y comenzó su jugada mandándole el pase al alero Thomas.

Helga y Arnold ahogaron un grito al mismo tiempo y en automático, sin despegar los ojos del partido, buscaron la mano del otro para tomarse con fuerza.

— Vamos... vamos —susurró el rubio apretando la mano de su esposa entre sus dedos.

Pronto vieron que Gerald iba a la cabeza sin perder la costumbre, comenzaba a abrirse paso entre los jugadores contrarios… el cronómetro corría y el silencio se adueñó del lugar… todos contuvieron la respiración cuando el capitán y base del equipo hizo el pase a Charles, el pívot, un mounstro de 2.10 mts que se colgó del aro y encestó en la última jugada declarando así la victoria.

— ¡SI! —gritaron al unísono los esposos y se abrazaron de felicidad.

— ¡Sabía que podían! —gritó Helga aun abrazando a su esposo y dando saltitos con él.

— ¡Que gran juego! —exclamó Arnold, apretando a Helga y luego hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la chica. Cuando se separaron un poco Helga depositó un beso en la mejilla de Arnold. Aquello lo habían hecho inconscientemente, así que de repente se dieron cuenta de que su contacto había sido más intimo que otros días y se separaron de sopetón. Brainy no pasó por alto sus reacciones y los miró en silencio, evaluando la situación.

— L-Lo s-siento H-Helga... yo... me dejé llevar

— Yo también, pero no me molesta, para nada... ¿A ti te incomoda?

— Si... digo ¡no! quiero decir no me... a mi me…

— Oigan, no quiero interrumpir —peo ovaya que sí quería—, pero Gerald viene hacia acá —dijo Brainy, rompiendo el momento de incomodidad de la pareja.

— ¡Viejo! —gritó Gerald, comenzando a subir las gradas, seguido de Phoebe quién había llegado casi a la mitad del partido y que había permanecido en los asientos mas próximos a su esposo—. ¡Qué alegría verlos aquí!

— ¡Gerald! —el rubio abrazó a su mejor amigo—. Eres increíble ¡Fue estupendo! ¡La forma en la que te mueves y juegas y tomas y robas el balón…!

— Me alegra saber que te divertiste.

— Estoy muy feliz de haber venido y Helga ha sido una gran compañía, creo que es tu fan #1

— No le digas eso Arnoldo, se la va a creer. Buen juego cepillo... lástima que no pudiste ser el heroe del día.

— Ni me lo digas, lo siento Arnie, será en otra ocasión que me veas dar el remate de la victoria.

— Si, será después... ¿Oigan no les gustaría ir a cenar con nosotros? Para festejar

Phoebe y Gerald se miraron entre ellos y luego Phoebe miró a Helga. Su amiga le había comentado que aquella salida sería una especie de "cita" entre Arnold y ella y no querían arruinar sus planes o ser un obstáculo para que las cosas fluyeran entre ellos.

— Nos encantaría Arnold, pero Gerald debe descansar un poco y yo debo regresar al hospital en un rato —anunció mirando el reloj.

— Me duele un poco la cabeza, viejo, pero creo que podríamos cenar en la semana ¿les parece?

— Claro, entiendo.

* * *

Helga y Arnold salieron del recinto seguidos por Brainy. Gerald y Phoebe se habían quedado a despedirse de los jugadores y la afición, así que los rubios decidieron que sería una buena idea ir a pasear al parque y proseguir con aquella cita.

— Bueno, nosotros te dejamos, genio —le dijo Helga a su gerente de ventas.

— Me dio gusto verte, Brainy —Arnold le estrechó la mano y el aludido le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

— Ha sido un gusto para mi, verlos tan felices… hacía tiempo que no veía sonreír así a esta rubia —comentó jalándole un cachete a Helga. Ella reaccionó golpeándole la mano.

— Basta, zoquete, no te pases de chistoso —exclamó, molesta. Brainy nunca tenía ese tipo de gestos con ella y le extrañaba que en ese momento se tomara esas libertades y sobretodo frente a Arnold.

— Ya, ya Helga, no estamos en la oficina, es un pequeño cariño de amigos.

— Si, lo que digas —dijo sin mucho interés.

— Cuídense tortolitos…

— Nos vemos —se despidió Arnold con un ademán.

— Bueno, Arnold… entonces… ¿quieres ir al parque por un helado? —preguntó Helga ni bien Brainy se esfumó.

— ¿En la heladería del antigüo señor de los helados?

— Ese bastardo… era un grosero con nosotros, sólo éramos unos niños… —recordó mientras cerraba el puño.

— Si, unos niños peligrosos en época de calor…

Los dos soltaron una carcajada.

* * *

Brainy caminaba en dirección a su casa, absorto de su entorno. Se sentía ansioso, mal humorado, con miedo… una sensación que había quedado aparentemente en el pasado volvía a manifestarse en él.

Había acudido a aquel juego con todas las intenciones de arruinar aquella tarde entre Helga y Arnold, pero al estar ahí decidió cambiar su estrategia y optó por observarlos.

Al analizarlos encontró que ambos se trataban como amigos cercanos y en realidad Brainy aun no sentía tanto el peligro, porque no notaba aún esa chispa entre ellos…

Antes del accidente, tenía claro que Helga y Arnold habían sido hechos el uno para el otro y en alguna ocasión durante la universidad él mismo había decidido hacer sus sentimientos a un lado y darle su apoyo a su amiga. Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron repentinamente con ese desafortunado accidente: al principio se había sentido fatal por pensar en que la vida le estaba presentando una nueva oportunidad de conquistar a aquella chica de la cual siempre estuvo enamorado, pero conforme se fueron dando las cosas y al ver que Arnold no recordaba ni los motivos por los cuales ellos eran un matrimonio y no era capaz de mostrar el amor que le tenía a Helga, supo que su pensamiento estaba más que justificado, por lo menos para él.

Naturalmente se había enterado de que la pareja de rubios se encontraban en un periodo de "reconciliación", si es que así podía llamarlo, en donde estaban intentando a toda costa salvar su matrimonio y re descubrir los lazos que los unían. Pero extrañamente al principio eso no le había preocupado porque sentía a Arnold lejano a ella, por que la veía llegar a la oficina hecha trizas a concentrarse en su trabajo por que esa era la forma en que Helga G. Pataki lograba salir adelante, su trabajo era su terapia. Sin embargo, aquella "cita" de ese día le estaba volando los sesos. Sentía que en cualquier momento Arnold podía recuperar alguno que otro recuerdo que lo llevara a reconectarse con ella y no sabía si estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

La noche ya había caido y Brainy caminaba por el barrio apenas iluminado de Hillwood, bastante nervioso. El chico se detuvo, tomó una buena bocanada de aire y sacó un cigarro de la solapa de su gabardina y lo encendió. Dehó que el sabor a tabaco le inundara la boca y los pulmones, cosa que lo tranquilizó, un poco. Se tomó su tiempo para terminarse el cigarro y cuando estaba por retomar su camino a casa, el sonido de unos tacones a lo lejos llamaron su atención.

Brainy entornó los ojos en busca de reconocer aquella silueta que se le acercaba y conforme se fue acercando supo de quién se trataba.

— ¿Ahora, qué quieres de mi?

— Veo que seguiste mi consejo, fuiste al partido —dijo aquella voz impregnada de satisfacción—. Dime, ¿ya has cambiado de opinión? —Brainy no contestó—. Tus ojos dicen que sí…

— No voy a hacer esto por ti, Layla… —lanzó, algo irritado.

— No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas por mi. Esto es algo que nos beneficia a los dos. Obtendremos lo que siempre hemos querido.

— No estoy tan seguro de querer esto…

— Pues yo creo que sí —la pelirroja alzó una ceja y se acercó al chico de lentes—. Sé que pudiste verlo… sé que sabes que tenemos una oportunidad y que si no la tomamos va a esfumarse para siempre. Ellos no están bien, pero lo intentan. Helga es condescendiente y trata de darle su espacio y su tiempo y Arnold se está esforzando por corresponderle permaneciendo a su lado, pero si las cosas siguen como hoy, sé que terminarán por enamorarse de nuevo.

— Tampoco es que nuestro éxito esté garantizado, no te confíes tanto —le advirtió él.

— No sé a que le temes pero te recuerdo que esta no sería la primera vez que unimos fuerzas —le dijo, alzando una ceja.

— Siempre lamenté el haberte ayudado en aquel horrible plan.

— Si no hubiera sido por tu "nobleza" hubiera funcionado, estoy segura.

— No lo creo

— Además en ese entonces no te delaté, pero todavía puedo hacerlo, es algo que te estoy guardando.

— No me amenaces —el chico se acercó a Layla y la tomó por el cuello de la blusa, furioso.

— ¿Estás seguro de que vamos a dejar ir todo esto? Acabo de verlos paseando en el parque, justo como el día en que se hicieron novios.

— Cállate —musitó él, soltándola y pasándose las manos por el cabello. Recordaba aquel día porque lo había presenciado, su vieja costumbre de seguir a Helga y espiarla se había vuelto en su contra en aquel entonces y había terminado por ser testigo de cómo se habia formado el noviazgo—. Vamos a mi departamento, ahí podremos hablar mejor —Layla ensanchó una sonrisa.

* * *

Arnold y Helga se habían sentado en una de las bancas del parque a comer sus respectivos helados. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, pero era viernes y no tenían prisa por llegar a casa.

— ¿Te divertiste? —le preguntó Helga rompiendo con el silencio que reinaba entre ellos dos.

— Muchísimo, gracias por llevarme —le dijo, tomándole la mano, luego se dio cuenta del contacto y se la soltó. Helga lamentó un poco su comportamiento pero decidió darle tiempo, no quería presionarlo.

— La pasé bastante bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos una cita así, bueno es decir por el accidente… —comentó ella.

— ¿Salíamos muy seguido?

— Si, pese a nuestras agendas tan apretadas, siempre encontrábamos una forma de pasar tiempo juntos. Siempre me decías que antes de tener hijos… emm… bueno debíamos disfru… t-tu me entiendes —balbuceó ella, sonrojándose igual que Arnold.

— Si, si… entiendo… —aun le resultaba un poco incómodo hablar de ciertas cosas con Helga. El rubio se preguntaba si aquella sensación se esfumaría algún día. Sin embargo, sabía que si no lo enfrentaba nunca lo superaría, así que debía intentarlo—. ¿Sabes? Desde hace unos días tengo algo de curiosidad —el sonrojo apareció de nuevo—, y creo que tengo que preguntartelo porque no logro recordarlo y no sé si lo haré —ella asintió.

— Te contaré lo que sea, Arnold.

— Bueno yo… quisiera saber cómo fue que nos hicimos novios… —Helga abrió sus hermosos ojos en un gesto de sorpresa. No se había esperado que él le preguntara eso. Arnold se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión tan drástico de su esposa—. Entiendo si no quieres hablar de ello, quizás podría ser más adelante…

— No, estoy bien —tomaría aquella curiosidad de Arnold como algo positivo, por lo menos tenía curiosidad y eso debía ser por algo—. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, así que te lo contaré…

* * *

 _Era el aniversario del primer año del fallecimiento de los abuelos. Arnold y los inquilinos de Sunset Arms habían preparado una misa en su honor y todos los amigos del chico habían acudido, entre ellos Helga, quién se había vuelto mas cercana al chico de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar._

 _Arnold le había pedido como favor especial que se sentara junto a él durante la ceremonia, cosa que ella por supuesto había accedido a hacer. Cuando el acto religioso terminó se trasladaron a la vieja casa de los abuelos en donde tomaron un refrigerio._

 _Durante la velada, Arnold se la pasó entre sus amigos e inquilinos recordando anécdotas de sus abuelos y riendo por aquello… hacía tanto que no lo hacía que le resultó un buen bálsamo al chico. Poco a poco la tarde de alegría y melancolía fue avanzando y todos se fueron retirando. Gerald y Phoebe fueron los últimos en irse y Helga se quedó para ayudarle a lavar los trastes y limpiar su casa._

 _Había sido un año ya de Helga en acompañar a Arnold en aquel duelo. De asegurarse de levantarlo por su propio bien y porque lo quería. Un año de verlo llorar, de consolarlo… de dejar su rudeza al querer protegerse, por protegerlo a él, esto claro sin que él se lo hubiera pedido, simplemente porque Helga quiso darle aquello que tenía para él de corazón. Pero no iba a negar que cada vez le resultaba más dificil estar a su lado y no imaginar cosas. Lo amaba profundamente y sabía que ese sentimiento iba a terminar por romperla, a costa de que él estuviera bien. Ya lo había meditado muchas noches en desvelo… y ella pensaba que era el momento, que ya lo había acompañado y lo había ayudado a salir del bache, ahora ella necesitaba concentrarse en sus cosas y sanarse ella misma y eso no sucedería si seguía junto a él. No era que quisiera dejarle de hablar y sacarlo de su vida para siempre, más bien, debía poner distancia y una barrera, por su propio bien._

— _Gracias, Helga —le dijo Arnold, terminando de secar el último plato de la noche—. Gracias por estar conmigo todo este tiempo… quiero decirte que, desde que estás aquí para escucharme y darme ánimos me siento mejor y me ha gustado mucho conocerte más allá de lo ruda que creí que podías ser._

— _Nah, no tienes que agradecerme Arnoldo, somos amigos ¿no? —aquella palabra le dolía a la chica, mucho más de lo que pensó._

— _Es verdad —sonrió él._

— _Bueno, el trabajo aquí está terminado, debo irme a mi casa, nos veremos en la escuela el lunes._

— _De acuerdo… —asintió._

 _Los dos atravezaron la cocina y fueron hacia el recibidor en donde Arnold le ayudó a Helga a ponerse su abrigo._

— _Oye, Helga… — comenzó el chico— ¿tienes alguna hora libre el lunes? Quiero hablar contigo de algo —en automático el cuerpo de la capitana del equipo de americano se tensó y la ansiedad se apoderó de ella._

— _Emm bueno, no sé, no estoy segura tengo práctica con el equipo ya vienen las nacionales ya sabes y…_

— _Bueno, te busco en tu práctica a ver si puedes darte una escapada antes…_

— _D-De acuerdo, bueno… nos vemos._

— _Descansa, Helga, gracias por estar conmigo hoy —se despidió el chico._

 _Aquella noche Helga G. Pataki no pegó el ojo por imaginarse miles de escenarios posibles de lo que Arnold quería hablar con ella. La duda la estaba matando. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero a la vez se las hacía. A ratos imaginaba que podía declarársele y luego ella misma se recriminaba por pensar de esa forma, porque sabía que no era ni remotamente posible. Luego, el pensamiento de que él le pediría ayuda para declarársele a Layla o alguna otra chica. Después alejaba ese pensamiento y proseguía a pensar que quizás quería platicarle algo que no se lo podía contar a nadie más… Pero ese argumento carecía un tanto de sentido porque ahí estaba Gerald también y era su mejor amigo ¿no se lo podía decir a él?_

 _Todos esos pensamientos no la abandonaron ni un solo segundo y eso hizo que la pobre rubia tuviera un fin de semana fatal sin conciliar el sueño y lleno de ansiedad por la incertidumbre, hasta que por fin el lunes llegó y a decir verdad no tuvo nada de tiempo para hablar con Arnold. Sin embargo esperaba que él la fuera a ver a su práctica, cosa que no sucedió y lo cual le dejaba sentimientos encontrados; por un lado se sentía un tanto aliviada de no verlo pero por otro, estaba triste de que él no la hubiera buscado. La rubia apostó por la serenidad y decidió que era hora de irse a casa, darse un buen baño que la ayudaríaa despejarse y tirarse a dormir y reponer todo el sueño perdido del fin de semana._

 _La capitana se echó su maleta deportiva al hombro y comenzó a atravesar el campo de futbol para ir hacia los casilleros por su mochila. Sin embargo en el camino se topó con algo que no quería ver:_

 _Arnold y Layla estaban hablando detrás de los salones, que era el camino por donde ella debía pasar. Estaban tomados de la mano, Layla le mecía el brazo mientras hablaban y él se rascaba la cabeza en señal de nervios. Helga supo que algo estaba pasando entre ellos y no quiso averiguar qué era exactamente, no quería ver mas… si eso era lo que Arnold iba a contarle prefería seguir huyendo y no hablar con él._

 _Así pues, en ese momento ella decidió que ya había hecho suficiente y que ahora se lo dejaba a Layla. Ella necesitaba resolverse con urgencia antes de salir destrozada._

 _Después de ese día, toda la semana estuvo evitando al chico. Él la había estado buscando en su salón, en su práctica y le había dejado recados con Phoebe, pero Helga nunca los había antendido y no tenía intenciones de buscarlo. La rubia se escabullía nada más de verlo rondar los lugares en los que ella frecuentaba y había estado saliendo tarde de la escuela evitando ir a su propia casa ya que Miriam le había dicho que Arnold también había estado yendo a buscarla ahí. Su mente le decía que no verlo era lo mejor y que así podía proteger su corazón de una nueva decepción. Aunque en el fondo eso le causaba conflicto. Helga G. Pataki, navegaba con bandera de "ruda" y "fuerte" pero en realidad se sentía una completa cobarde por no poder manejar el rechazo del chico._

 _Helga no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a seguir de esa forma, pero no quería pensar en ello en esos momentos. Sin embargo y contra los pronósticos de aquella niña enamorada, la vida iba a ponerla en un aprieto para demostrarle que no podía huír para siempre sin enfrentar el destino. Gracias a Phoebe y Gerald, Arnold se enteró que Helga se estaba quedando hasta tarde en la escuela para entrenar y después solía pasar por el parque a comprar un helado, así que decidió esperarla ahí y acabar con aquello de una vez por todas. La chica le había estado huyendo durante varios días y si ella podía ser terca, él sería más perseverante aún. No entendía el cambio repentino en su actitud y eso le extrañaba y le molestaba, pero había otra cosa que quería decirle con urgencia y no iba a desisitir._

 _Helga caminaba por el solitario parque mientras saboreaba su helado favorito de chocolate con chispas. Era una tarde fresca, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, pero no tenía prisa en llegar a casa, en donde también tenía algo de problemas con sus padres, los mismos de siempre a decir verdad. La intensa chica se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar, dispuesta a disfrutar su soledad por un momento. Sin embargo, Arnold, que la había estado siguiendo con sigilo decidió que era hora de encararla._

— _Hasta que por fin te encuentro —dijo, acercándose a ella. Helga dio un salto que la hizo dejar caer su helado al piso._

— _C-Cabeza de b-balón… —balbuceó ella, muy sorprendida. Algo en su interior le dijo que huyera pero Arnold leyó sus ojos antes de que pudiera intentar algo y la tomó de los hombros, inmovilizándola._

— _No vas a ir a ningún lado, tu y yo vamos a hablar._

— _T-Tengo que irme a casa, mis padres se van a molestar…_

— _Tu y yo sabemos que eso es una mentira, Helga y no te voy a dejar ir de aquí hasta que me expliques porque rayos me has estado huyendo todos estos días —le demandó. La expresión del chico era molesta, pocas veces lo había visto de esa forma._

— _No te estaba huyendo, es que estuve muy ocupada y…_

— _¡Por favor! Eso no es verdad. Helga, he venido aquí a hablar contigo y quiero saber la verdad y hasta donde sé, ambos hemos sido muy buenos amigos y nos hemos contado cosas muy personales y eso habla de cierto grado de confianza entre nosotros, así que te pido que a estas alturas no me salgas con mentiras porque te conozco… sé cuando mientes, sé cuando dudas… y ¿sabes? Estos días en los que no te he visto he extrañado platicar contigo, me he sentido raro de no tenerte cerca y la verdad es que me molesta mucho no tener una explicación al respecto porque no te he hecho nada para que hagas este tipo de cosas… ¿o sí?_

 _Helga suspiró ante el cuestionamiento y le rehuyó la mirada. Arnold estaba molesto y en cierta forma tenía razón, pero ella había tenido tanto miedo que en su mente la mejor opción había sido huír, cosa que no había resultado nada bien después de todo. Había querido escapar del rechazo, mismo que iba a experimentar en esos momentos, asi que ¿qué mas daba? Sentía que podía soportarlo de nuevo, una tercera vez ¿por qué no? Así que decidió hablar…_

— _Bueno es que, no quería ser un… ¿cómo decirlo? Un obstáculo, tu novia podría molestarse porque nos llevamos bien y pues pensé que lo mejor sería no hablarte para evitarte problemas…_

— _¿Mi novia? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó él, confundido retirándole las manos de los hombros._

— _Si, bueno te vi tomándole la mano a Layla el otro día, detrás de los salones y pues… bueno yo creí que…_

— _Ya veo, tu creíste que ella y yo estábamos saliendo —el rostro de Arnold se relajó un poco al descubrir la razón del distanciamiento de la chica._

— _¿N-No están saliendo? —él negó con la cabeza—. Oh, vaya, esto ha sido un mal entendido —dijo ella con expresión contrariada—. Yo pensé… yo creí que de eso era de lo que me querías hablar y que por eso ibas a ir a buscarme a mi práctica… creí que querías que te ayudara a… bueno y cuando los vi ahí pensé…_

— _Siempre piensas las cosas antes de tiempo, ya te lo he dicho. No puedes pensar por los demás o suponer cosas, eso está mal, pero bueno, ahora entiendo por qué no querías hablarme. De hecho, yo estaba por ir a buscarte cuando ella me interceptó. Se me declaró… —Helga sintió una puñalada en el pecho._

— _Y-Y t-tu… ¿Qué le dijiste?_

— _Que no podía corresponderle…_

— _¿Ah no? Yo pensé que ella te gustaba desde la primaria._

— _Yo también lo pensé, pero, desde hace un tiempo descubrí que no… descubrí que me gusta alguien más —ahí estaba de nuevo. Su corazón iba a romperse nuevamente, pero ahora no sería por culpa de Layla, aunque no podía imaginarse de quién se trataba esta vez._

— _Ah, ya veo. Bueno pues, deberías ir a buscarla ya que hemos aclarado esto. Sólo quiero decirte que, evidentemente tomaré mi distancia por que bueno ella quizás pueda malinterpretar esta especie de amistad que tenemos y no quisiera ser una molestía…_

— _Helga ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?_ _—le preguntó con una tierna sonrisa y cambiando el tema totalmente._

— _¿A-Amable dices? Arnoldo no confundas las cosas, mira todos son amables contigo… Gerald, Phoebe, Stinky… Harold… hasta Rhonda y sobretodo Layla…_

— _Sí, pero tú lo haces de una forma diferente —la ruda jovencita había estado a su lado desde la muerte de sus abuelos y habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, creado nuevos recuerdos y se habían conocido más a fondo. Por supuesto que ella era amable, lo cuidaba, lo procuraba, siempre andaba detrás de él al verlo decaído y le ofrecía alguna ocurrencia muy a su estilo para hacerlo reir y levantarle el ánimo. Y eso le gustaba. Sí, Layla y los demás amigos podían ser amables, pero no como la chica rubia lo hacía. Él quería que las cosas fueran así… por siempre. Había visto el lado de Helga que nadie conocía y lo quería sólo para él, la quería cerca._

— _Ya te dije, estás diciendo tonterías yo sólo he tratado de ayudarte por que me caes mas o menos bien y pues…_

— _¿Aún me amas?_ _—soltó él. Helga casi se va hacia atrás con aquella pregunta tan directa._

— _¿Q-Qué tonterías dices, Arnoldo?_ _—nerviosa, se puso de pie y comenzó a jugar con sus manos—._ _Haz comido demasiado azúcar por hoy. Oh mira la hora voy a llegar tarde a mi práctica nocturna_ _—mintió consultando el reloj._

— _Hoy no tienes práctica y menos a esta hora._

— _Claro que tengo, se organizó de último minuto._

— _Helga, necesito saberlo —la rubia se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada como sopesando su respuesta por unos momentos. Él aguardó. Después como si le hubieran dado cuerda, Helga se volvió a encarar los ojos de Arnold y sacó lo que llevaba dentro._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué cambiaría? Somos amigos y eso ya está en el pasado._

— _¿Estás segura? —se acercó a ella decidido y la chica retrocedió—. Por que yo creo que nada está en el pasado y ¿sabes? Tu respuesta cambiaría todo._

— _¿De qué hablas?_ _No te entiendo… no entiendo nada Arnold…_

— _Te veo Helga y no es que seas otra, en realidad eres tú. Eres, conmigo. Eres a mi lado. Eres simplemente tú, tal cual, como nunca antes nadie ha conocido y eso me gusta...—ella se quedó boquiabierta—. Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso necesito que me digas si aun sientes algo por mi, por que yo…_ _—Arnold se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos—,_ _me siento tan bien junto a ti. Me hace tanto bien nuestras pláticas tontas y serias, tus ocurrencias y las mías… nuestra libertad al estar los dos solos… y quiero que sea así, porque me gustas mucho y sí, si estoy hablando enserio aunque no lo creas. Aunque tu cabeza te diga que no es verdad y quieras salir huyendo porque quieres protegerte… no lo hagas por favor, te prometo que si hay una posibilidad de que sientas aun algo por mi, te juro que voy a cuidarte porque quiero que tu me cuides también._

— _Aún… aún te amo. Más de lo que puedo decir —Helga no pudo controlarse más y comenzó a llorar—. Lo intenté y quise alejarme tantas veces, pero cuando pasó lo de tus abuelos no pude y no quise dejarte solo, así no me correspondieras quería hacerte sentir que podías contar conmigo como una amiga, ya no quería ser ruda o grosera contigo, sólo quería que volvieras a sonreír, pero por dentro, cada vez se sentía peor ser sólo tu amiga y por eso es que decidí alejarme estos días, porque pensé que tu y Layla eran novios y porque pensé que nunca podrías fijarte en mi y que debía olvidarte y sacarte de mi y eso no iba a suceder si seguíamos llevándonos tan bien._

— _Te pido perdón por haberte hecho pasar esto sola y por causarte ese conflicto, no t elo pedí pero tu, graciasa lo que sientes por mi tomaste la misión de levantarme y estoy muy agradecido por eso Helga, lo juro_ —Arnold le levantó el mentón a la chica, buscando su mirada— _y déjame decirte que eres totalmente correspondida, Geraldine y quiero que seas mi novia, ¿aceptarías?_

— _Dios, Arnold… por supuesto que si —susurró ella y se lanzó a sus brazos. Arnold la apretó lo más fuete que pudo a él y luego la besó._

* * *

— Wow… _—_ exclamó Arnold cuando Helga terminó el relato.

— Fue en este lugar, justo donde estamos sentados

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por eso me trajiste aquí? —le preguntó a su esposa. Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Tenía la esperanza de que quizás al estar en este lugar, con un significado especial para nosotros algún recuerdo viniera a tu mente —admitió—. Pero está bien, no quiero presionarte por eso tampoco te dije nada, esperaba que llegara por sí solo.

— Con razón… —Arnold le tomó la mano a Helga y sonrió.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la empresaria, ladeando el rostro.

— Este lugar me provoca una sensación de paz y de alegría y ahora entiendo que es porque aquí sucedió algo sumamente especial para los dos.

— ¿De verdad? —exclamó, feliz.

— De verdad… —en un impulso que vino muy dentro de él, Arnold se acercó a Helga y la besó. Algo se encendió dentro de los dos… algo que era indescriptiblemente fuerte y que creía no haber sentido nunca antes.

* * *

Voilá! no me pude resistir a hacer otra publicación! Día 2! Estoy muy muy emocionada porque mi inspiración está a lo que da! Cómo hace mucho no! Y este fic en especial tenía un terrible Hitus que no más no me dejaba ni para adelante ni para atrá les soy sincera esperaba ser este el que actualizara hasta el 31 de mayo jajajaja así que ahora no sé que voy a hacer, supongo que tendré que aventarme otro capítulo de esto. Ah y otra cosa, creo que es el capítulo más largo que me he aventado, tanto que tuve que partirlo porque neta iba a estar muy largo, así que se quedó así... Me emocioné mucho mucho al escribir la escena donde nuestros amados Helga y Arnold se hacen novios! Y debo confesar también que el beso del final no estaba en mis planes y prácticamente se escribió solito y me encanta! jejeje, la neta me la pasé fangirleando yo sola con mi fic y hacía tiempo que no me sucedía eso. Ah si, y esto es obra de la hermosa y maravillosa música de The 1975, literal me la he pasado escuchándolos desde ayer y esa banda me ayudó a que todo fluyera bien chido! (escuchen Somebody Else, está bien chingona!)

Ota de mis razones por las cuales publicar este cap hoy y no el 31 de mayo, es porque le debía su regalo atrasado a mi adorada amiga Andy Elric que cumplió años el pasado 29 de abril y le debía esto ya que ella es quién me ha estado ayudando mucho a salir del bache, mandándome imágenes o cositas de Helga y Arnold que me han sacado del hiatus! Sus planes malévolos han funcionado muy bien. Esto es para ti Andy, te quiero mucho! Feliz cumple!

Gracias por leermeeeeeee! Estoy muy emocionada y apenas empezamos el mes! Un abrazo!

 _Princesa Saiyajin_


End file.
